Cloak and Dagger
by Tonibolognie
Summary: What if Tara had another way out? What if all she had to do was make a phone call and everything would be handled? But with that, came opening up all the secrets she carried from Chicago. Could her and Jax survive this? A/U Season 7
1. Chapter 1

Tara was not surprised that she walked in on her husband with his dick in another woman. That was Jax's MO: he tried to fuck his problems away. He always thought it was a reasonable solution to whatever was bothering him. And Tara, being so in love with him, always let him get away with it. Wendy, Ima, nameless faces from their high school days; Tara always said this time was the last time. But it never was the last time, never when Jax was concerned.

What surprised her was the age of this woman. She knew Jax had mommy issues, but this was a little ridiculous. The hooker who was riding her husband had to be at least forty -five, maybe fifty. Tara shook her now bruised hand as she drove her car back towards Charming. She had gotten that bitch good, as she remembered the sound of her fist hitting that women's face. Tara did feel a little bad; the woman was just doing her job. She got paid to sleep with men. If Tara's hand did not heal, she may be going to that brothel for a job herself. The hooker didn't force Jax to pay for her services. She was just another distraction for Jax. And for being that distraction, she got a black eye.

Tara pulled off to the side of the road to get herself together. As she put her car in park, she reevaluated her situation. She no longer had a plea deal, a husband, and was probably going to jail. Hopeless consumed her as she thought of Gemma raising her sons. She was all out of options.

All except one. This was her last case scenario. She would have rather went Wit-Pro, but that was no longer an option. She had to do this. She had to save her boys. She knew this was opening up a Pandora's Box, but her boys were worth the risk.

She took out her cell phone and dialed a number that she remembered but had not dialed in years. She was hoping that the same familiar voice would be on the other end.

"Hello?" the female voice said after a few rings.

"G, it's Tara. I need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tara still has not reached out?" Chibbs asked Jax.

"No," Jax said sitting on the steps of the court house, smoking a cigarette.

It has been three weeks since the incident at Diosa, and Jax had not seen Tara since. He went to her lawyer, only to find out that he had been fired and he did not know where Tara was. A well paid source in the county system let him know that Tara had retained new counsel and the discovery phase of her trial was moved up to today.

Tara never came home, never called. Everyday Abel asked for her. Everyday Jax did not know what to tell him.

"Bitch ran out on her sons. Sons she wanted to protect so bad." Gemma said smoking a cigarette.

Jax raised his eyebrow at his mother. He wanted to tell her to shut up. He wanted to say that he did all of this. He caused this whole mess for him and Tara. If they would have left five months ago like she wanted, none of this would have happened.

"What, she framed me for a miscarriage and ran off on her kids. I say good riddance and let her fry."

Jax turned to his mother again, before he could say anything, D.A. Patterson walked up the steps towards him, Chibbs and Gemma

She stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Mr. Teller. I assume you are here to support your wife?"

"More like to see her hang," said Gemma before Jax could answer.

Patterson looked at Jax.

"Well, let's get this started. I'll see you inside."

Jax nodded and stomped out his cigarette.

"Come on," he said to Chibbs and Gemma as they made their way into the courthouse.

* * *

He walked into the courthouse and could see Tara sitting at the Defendant's table. Jax was relieved to know she was safe, but also angry at her for abandoning the boys. She was sitting next to her new lawyer; a women. Jax had never seen her before.

Jax went to go sit behind Tara, when Gemma usher him to sit behind Patterson. Not wanting to make a scene, he followed his mother.

"All rise, the honorable Judge Michael Walker presiding."

The courtroom stood and then sat when he told them too.

"I see the defendant has retained new counsel."

The women stood up who was sitting next to Tara.

"Gina Caralino for the defense."

The judge looked at a file folder and seemed to be skimming through some of the information.

"You are licensed in the state of Illinois."

Jax sat back. Was this someone Tara knew from Chicago? How come she never spoke of her?

"Yes your honor but I passed the California bar exam last week. I can now practice here in your courtroom.

The judge put the file down.

"Thank you Ms. Caralino, I do know the law here in California."

"Good, I am glad you do. Because if you do know the law in California, then you will have no choice but to drop all charges against my client."

"Objection your honor," Patterson said as she jumped out of her seat. "I don't know how they do law in Indiana..."

"Illinois," Gina said interrupting.

"But here in California, we do not just drop charges because the defense attorney said so."

"You are right, D.A. Patterson. But when the main witness for these charges is the dead brother of the victim who himself…"

"That is not all the evidence we have."

"But if I understand the chain of custody log I see here, all evidence was signed off by a Lee Toric who is the dead brother of the victim?"

Patterson's shoulder slumped.

"And since Mr. Torric was forced into retirement by the Marshall Service for, I am sorry I need to consult my notes to make sure I get these lists of charges read correctly-"

She stopped and picked up another file folder on the table.

"-assault, intimidation, known drug use and a few other choice pseudo-felonies that we won't get into, he really was in no position to even assist at all in this investigation.

Putting down the file folder, she looked over at Patterson who started to look defeated.

"Ms. Knowles is a well-respected doctor who was part of a witch hunt by the D.A's office and Mr. Torric for her affiliation with the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club. She happened to fall in love with the president of the MC and unfortunately, has already paid for it with the use of her hand. But since the D.A. could not get the MC on any of the thousands of charges that any half descent, non-paid off office could of, they come after his wife. Where I come from, that is called bullshit. "

"OBJECTION!"

The judge looked from Patterson to Gina.

"Watch yourself, counsel." He said glaring at Gina.

Jax looked at Tara as she wiped away tears that were coming down her face. How badly he wanted to run to her.

"I apologize your honor. Now, unless you want to me to file a lawsuit against the San Joaquin District Attorney's office for the wrongful arrest and imprisonment of Ms. Knowles, based on the fact, well your case rests on the shoulder of a dead drug addict ex- Marshall who should not of been within twenty miles of this investigation, I say you drop the charges and I get Ms. Knowles home to her sons."

The judge looked at Patterson.

"Counselor?"

Patterson started whispering to the man sitting to her right. After a few moments she stood up.

"In light of the situation, we wish to drop all charges."

Tara jumped up and hugged Gina. Jax let out a breath he never realized he was holding.

"What the fuck just happened?" said Gemma as she looked at Tara with disdain and shock.

"Ms. Knowles, you are free to go. "the judge said banging his gavel.

Before Jax could even move, Tara was hurrying towards the back door of the courtroom.

Jax got up to follow her.

Before he could move, Tara's lawyer was in his face.

"You are Mr. Teller, I presume?"

Jax stepped back and stared at Gina.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I need to go see my wife."

"Actually this is what I am here to talk to you about. These are two court orders. This one states you and any members of the SAMCRO motorcycle gang are not allowed within 100 feet of Ms. Knowles. This one is an emergency custody notice. Ms. Knowles has now been awarded full custody of both boys. If you come anywhere near them, you will go to jail. If your mother comes anywhere near them, she will go to jail. And lastly, these are divorce papers. You have been served."

Gina handed all three to Jax and turned to walk away.

"If that bitch thinks she can take away my grandkids…"

Gina turned back around. Jax looked as if he had been shot, while the venom seeping from Gemma's skin could not be missed.

"I heard about you. You are the psycho mother in law who thinks she is some bad ass biker chick. Look, honey I know menopause can wreak havoc on a lady as old as you, so I am just going to let you off with a warning. You come anywhere near Tara or those boys, and by the time _I_ am through with you, no amount of dick sucking will save you. So why don't you be a good old lady and go sit on the back of some man's bike and let us big people take care of everything."

Gemma lunged towards her looking to kill. If Jax and Chibbs had not been there, she would have gotten a hold of Gina.

"And a grandmother prone to violence. Well that will go in the custody papers."

Gina turned around once more and walked away.

* * *

Outside the courthouse Gina got in the back of black SUV. She was on her cell phone.

"Thank you Sheriff Roosevelt, we will meet you there."

She turned and faced Tara who staring out the window towards two motorcycles.

"You ok, T.K.?"

Tara found comfort in her old nickname.

"Yea, I just want to get to my boys."

"Roosevelt is meeting us at your house now. Don and Mickey are watching the house to make sure no one tries to take the boys."

Tara looked back at the bikes.

"I can never thank you enough for all of this." She said as the driver started to the car.

"If you called me from the beginning, none of this would have happened. "

Tara looked at her.

"You know why."

Gina sighed.

"I do know why, doesn't mean I agree with it."

Just as the SUV made its way out of the parking lot, Gina could see Tara staring at Jax who was now approaching his motorcycle.

"He looked as if I stabbed him." Tara said.

Tara wiped away more tears as they drove the familiar road back to Charming.

"You still love him?" Gina asked.

Tara put on her sunglass to cover up the seemingly never ending tears.

"If I could stop, I would have years ago. But it doesn't matter. My boys matter. Getting them away from Gemma and the club matters."

"Yea, she is a real bitch." Gina said.

Tara turned towards her.

"I guess she heard the news?"

"Oh yea, and she wants your head."

Tara turned back towards the window.

"It's funny really. You want the boys away from SAMCRO and from Gemma. But not Jax. How can you still think he is such a good man after everything he has done to you?"

Tara turned to Gina.

"Like I said, I would stop if I could."

Without saying anything else, Tara looked back out the window, as the welcome to Charming sign gloomed in the distance.

* * *

By the time Gina and Tara arrived at the house, a line of motorcycles had already set up post outside her once family home.

The SUV parked across the street and Gina pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Don, come and here and escort me in to the house. Have Mikey come and stand in front of the car."

Gina hung up the phone and turned to Tara.

"Stay here. There are car seats in the back. Set them up and I will be out with your boys."

Gina got out of the car in time for Sheriff Roosevelt and three other cop cars pulled up.

"Ms. Caralino." Roosevelt said as he stepped out of the car.

"You have a copy of the agreement and of the restraining orders. If anything happens here that endangers these boys or my client, I will have your badge and your ass."

Roosevelt looked surprised.

"You are not scared of SAMCRO retaliation?"

Gina laughed.

"Honey, where I come from, I deal with people who make SAMCRO look like boy scouts. They are just big fish in small ponds. Now, can we get this over with? I do not want the boys subject to any kind of scenes once their father and grandmother get here. "

No sooner had those words escaped her mouth, Gina heard the sounds of more motorcycles pull up. It was Jax and Chibbs, followed by a Cadillac driven by Gemma.

"Speaking of the devils," Gina said to Roosevelt as she watched them pull up.

Gina looked and saw both Don and Mikey guard the SUV. Gina knew that there were more friendly eyes on her and Tara than SAMCRO members, but she was not going to show her whole hand. Gina did not come to Charming unprepared.

Jax parked his bike next to the others and ran up to Gina and Roosevelt.

"Wait, where is she? I need to speak to her. She can't just take my boys."

Roosevelt motioned for some of the other cops to come up.

"Mr. Teller, we can do this the easy way. Where I go into your house, get your sons in a nice calm way and they leave here, not scared and with their mother. Or we can do this the hard way and traumatize them as they watch their father be lead away in handcuffs for violating two court orders. Your choice. And I suggest, you choose wisely." Gina said.

Gemma came up behind Jax.

"This is bullshit." Gemma said.

"You have no choice, Jax." Roosevelt said. "If you try to stop this, I will have to arrest you. Think of your sons."

Jax looked defeated. Gina almost felt sorry for him, almost.

"Can I at least come in with you and talk to them."

Gina nodded.

"Just you and Roosevelt. Your mother stays out here. Agreed?"

Jax nodded.

Gemma opened her mouth up, but Jax shut her up with a look.

Gina and Jax made their way into the house.

* * *

Tara watched the scene from inside the SUV. She wanted to run to Jax, tell him it was all a mistake. That she loved him and always will. But every time she went to open the door, she thought of him with the hooker. She thought of him with Ima. She thought of him under Gemma's thumb. She thought of him always putting the club first. No, she was done. She just needed her boys and she could leave this hell hole and never return.

* * *

Jax and Gina entered the house. The first thing she noticed was paintings on the wall. She knew Tara had done them.

"She decorated this house, I can tell," she said as Jax closed the door. Roosevelt was standing guard, making sure no one came into the house, unless Gina authorized them.

Jax did not speak; instead he walked down the hallway to a bedroom. Gina followed.

When they got to the nursery, Gina could see the two boys.

"If you want to make this smooth, pack up their stuff while I talk to Abel." She said.

Jax looked as if he was on auto-pilot. He walked down to the next room and slammed the door.

Gina entered the nursery and saw Abel and Thomas with a young girl. Brooke was her name at least that is what Tara told her.

"Excuse me Brooke, can you please go wait outside? People out there will explain the situation to you. "

Brooke nodded and got up. Gina made her way into the nursery.

"Who are you?" asked Abel.

Gina sat down on the floor next to Abel and Thomas. They were playing with little motorcycles and did not have a care in the world.

"My name is Gina and guess what?"

"What?"

"I am your mommy's best friend in the entire world."

A big smile appeared on Abel's face.

"You know my mommy?"

"Yes, I do," Gina said with a smile. "And guess what?

"What?"

"She is outside in a special car right now waiting for you and Thomas. We are all going to go on a special trip."

"YAY! I get to see mommy!" Abel said jumping up and down. Even Thomas started giggling.

"But you need to help me Abel; I need to pack a bag for Thomas. Can you help me get his stuff?"

For the next five minutes, Abel helped Gina pack up all of Thomas's clothes and favorite toys. Gina called Don and asked him to come in and grab the suitcases. As soon as they were done, Jax reappeared carrying another suitcase.

"Daddy! We are going on a trip with Mommy! Come on!" Abel said reaching for Jax's hand.

Gina picked up Thomas and nodded at Don who appeared behind Jax. He took the suitcase from him and picked up Thomas's and went back to the SUV.

Jax walked into the nursery and sat down on the rocking chair. He motioned for Abel to come towards him.

"Buddy, I can't go with you and Mommy and Thomas right now."

Jax kept on swallowing back tears.

"But, Daddy, I want you to come."

"I can't right now Abel, but I will see you guys really soon. You need to be a good big brother for Thomas. He is going to be scared but he needs you to be brave, ok?"

Abel looked as if he was going to cry. But he wiped away the tears and nodded to his father. Jax gave him a big hug and looked as if he was never going to let him go.

"It's time Jax." Gina said, as Don and Roosevelt appeared again in the doorway.

Jax kissed Abel's head.

"I love you, son."

"I love you too Daddy."

Gina cleared her throat to try and break the tension in the room.

"Abel, go with Don here. He is going to take you to your mommy."

Abel cautiously walked over to Don and grabbed his hand. He turned again to Jax.

"I will miss you Daddy. I'll take care of Tommy and Mommy."

And with that he left the room.

Jax was still sitting in the chair when Gina brought Thomas over to him.

Jax took Thomas in his arms and rocked him back and forth for a moment. He kissed him on the head and whispered, "I love you so much, son."

Gina bent down and picked Thomas up. Jax looked as if he was going to break down. Gina started walking towards the door.

"Know what makes no sense about this whole situation," she said, turning back around and looking at Jax.

"Like I care what you think, "he said with rage in his voice.

"Yea, and I am not a fan of you either, but that is not the point. The fact after everything you did to her. After the women, the lies, the violence, Clay, your mother…after all of that, she still loves you. She still was trying to find another way out of all of this that would not hurt you. After you made her an accessory to murder to save your club, she still wanted to save you. Now that is true love."

Gina shifted Thomas to her other arm. Jax looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears.

"Some people live a whole life time never experiencing that and you had it. And you gave it all up for a piece of leather on your chest and a mother who threatened your wife with death more than once. I hope when you go to sleep tonight in this empty house, you can close your eyes knowing it was all worth it. "

And with that, Gina took Thomas out of the house.

* * *

When she walked outside, she hurried towards the SUV with Thomas babbling in her arms.

"I will make you pay, bitch." She heard Gemma snarled from the drive way. "You have no idea what you just started."

Gina turned around and saw that Gemma was alone in the driveway smoking a cigarette. She looked as if she was about to lose her mind.

"Blonde streaks, leather boots and having a hand in the death of both husbands does not make you tough, Granny. Oh wait, Jax doesn't know that does he…oh, well I could change that very quickly."

Gina walked towards Gemma, as she saw a flash of fear in her eyes, before it turned back to rage.

"And sweetheart, you have no idea who you are dealing with." She said to Gemma with a slight smirk. It was true, no one in Charming knew who Gina was and she liked that.

Roosevelt stepped in.

"Ms. Caralino, please take Thomas to the car."

Gina stepped back and walked towards the SUV.

She opened the door in time to see Tara smiling and helping Abel into his seat. Gina put Thomas into his car seat and winked at Tara. She closed the door and turned around. She saw Jax sitting on the front step of his house. Once again, Gina almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Gina got in the front seat and turned to the driver.

"Let's go. Mikey and Don are staying behind to make sure no one follows us."

She turned to Tara who was now kissing and hugging Thomas.

"Ready?"

Tara nodded again with tear filled eyes.

Gina watched as Tara stared through the tinted window at her one true love as they made their way down the street and out of Charming.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

"TK!" Gina shouted as she entered the house.

It had been a little over a month since Tara was set free and she got her boys. Thanks to some creative legal maneuvering by Gina, she had been able to dodge any of Jax's legal retaliation. Tara knew the way Gina got the original restraining order and custody motions were a little in the grey area of the law. Ok, they were probably completely unethical, but it was worth it to save her boys.

"In the bathroom," she heard and then the sound of Tara vomiting.

As Gina walked towards the bathroom, Abel came running out of his room.

"GiGi, Mommy is sick again," he said.

"I know, buddy. I am going to go check on her. Where is Thomas?"

"Sleepin. I am watching a movie in my room and being good so Mommy does not have to worry."

Gina could hear the sounds of _Monsters, Inc. _ coming from the Abel's room.

"Ok, I am going to go check on Mommy and then as soon as Thomas gets up, how about a trip to the park?"

"Ok," he said. "GiGi, when can I see my daddy?"

Abel had been asking for Jax every day. Even little Thomas spoke his first word. It was Dada.

"Soon, buddy."

Abel nodded and went back into his room.

Tara was hunched over the toilet when Gina entered. The smell of Tara's regurgitated breakfast hit her like a ton of bricks.

"This is attractive," Gina said, closing the door.

Tara reached up and flushed the toilet.

She leaned back against the wall and wiped her mouth with the back of hand.

"This stomach bug is a killer," Tara said as she swallowed back more bile.

Gina glared at Tara and shook her head.

"What?"

Gina put her briefcase down on the counter and opened it.

"I have two things in here that are not going to make you happy, but you don't have a choice."

Tara nodded and took a sip of water from the bottle next to her.

"Jax's motion went through. He is challenging the order. I can't delay it anymore. The hearing is on the books for next week."

Tara nodded.

"We knew this was going to happen, " Tara said. "You know what to do."

"Ok, and second," she pulled out a brown paper bag and threw it in front of Tara. A pregnancy test fell out.

"Pee on the stick, please."

Tara looked at the test like it was venomous snake.

"I am not pregnant. I just have a stomach bug."

"Yea, and I am a natural blonde. Tara, pee on the stick."

Tara slowly reached for the box and pulled it towards her.

"Can I get some privacy please?"

Gina sat down on the edge of the bath tub.

"No, I am making sure you are doing this."

Tara knew there was no changing Gina's mind.

She opened the box and proceeded to pull down her pants. A memory flashed in her mind as she sat down on the toilet.

"Remember the first time we did this?" She asked Gina.

Gina gave her a bit of a smile.

"I do. But in that instance you were praying for a negative."

"I don't want to be pregnant." Tara said as she peed on the stick.

Gina knew when her best friend was lying. They may have been not talked in a few years, but Gina still knew Tara. And she knew that there was a little sparkle in her eye at the thought of being pregnant with Jax's baby.

Tara placed the pregnancy test on the counter and set her alarm on her iPhone for three minutes.

"Is Abel still in his room?"

Gina nodded.

"Going to take him to the park after Thomas wakes up, I'll have Don take us."

"Thanks, once I kick this bug, I will be able to take him."

"Sure, in what 7-8 months?"

Tara put her head in her hands and remained silent for a few moments.

"What am I going to do with three kids?"

Gina looked at Tara.

"We will figure it out. You are not alone anymore, Tara. This is what family is for. And besides, I love being Aunt GiGi. I sugar the hell out of your kids and you have to deal with them at night. It's a win win for me."

Tara looked up and smiled.

"I can't keep living off you."

"You are not living off of me. I would not be where I am or who I am without you. I have not even begun to pay you back for what you did for me."

Before Tara could answer, her alarm went off. Tara looked too scared to get up. Gina got up from the tub and walked over to the counter.

She looked at the stick.

"We are going to need a bigger house."

Tara stood up looked at the positive sign staring at her. Her face turned even whiter and the rest of her breakfast soon made a reappearance.

"I tell you TK," Gina said as she held Tara's hair back as she puked in the toilet. "You get pregnant at the worse possible times."

* * *

"Oh, Oh God, Jax!" Collete screamed as she rode Jax.

Jax wished she would shut up. Every time she opened her mouth, it broke the image he had in head. As it had been since he was sixteen years old, there was only one face he saw. And it was still true.

He had been spending every night at Diosa. He could not go home. The silence was deafening and the sight of the empty beds tore at him. Since the clubhouse was destroyed, he didn't have a dorm room to go to. He literally felt stuck and he hated feeling that way.

"Come for me baby, "Collette said as the image of Tara once again vanished from his mind. He needed her to shut up.

Collette was becoming too clingy lately, wanting to know everything about Jax and SAMCRO. Hell, she even made friends with Gemma. After Gemma made a surprise appearance at Diosa, she got to know the lady whose bed her son was sharing. After an afternoon spent with them getting high and drunk together, Jax noticed his mom had a new best friend. He didn't mind really, it got his mom and Collette off his back for a bit. For a few minutes, his mother was not interrogating him on finding Tara, getting the boys, making the bitch pay. Gemma's hatred for Tara was so strong, that Jax wondered if she would do something to harm her if she had the chance.

"Oh, who's your baby." College purred as she tried to get Jax more into it. She was not his baby. She was not his love. She was not Tara. She was not home. She was just a fifteen minute distraction for him, before he remembered the quiet house and the empty beds.

"Oh Jax, Jax, I am… I am… I am…" and she collapsed on top of him. Jax finished at the same time, but felt nothing.

There was a knock at the door.

"Jackie, you got a visitor, " Chibbs said.

Jax was thrilled with interruption. It got him out of the post-coital cuddling that he hated with Collette. She just felt so wrong.

"Who the hell is here?" she said getting off of Jax and letting him get out of the bed

"I don't know," he said looking for his clothes that were thrown around the room. He found what he was looking for, got dressed and made his way downstairs.

* * *

"Well, well Mr. Teller, I am sorry to have interrupted you, but I can reimburse you for services missed if this conversation goes a bit long."

Jax had just come down the stairs of Diosa to see Tara's lawyer Gina standing at the door. Tig and Happy were standing at the foot of the stairs while Chibbs was sitting on the couch in front of her.

"How did you know where I was?" he asked, knowing she would tell Tara where she found him. Jax was both embarrassed and enraged.

"No wife and no kids and probably a frequent visitor discount here, It really was not that difficult." She said with sarcastic tone to her voice.

Jax continued down the stairs towards her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Gina reached into her briefcase and pulled out a file folder.

"Against the advice of counsel, your wife seems to think that your boys need to see you. Truthfully, I told her to come at you with guns blazing, and take those boys as far away from you as possible, but it won't be the first time she didn't listen to me."

Jax was surprised. Tara was not fighting visitation.

Gina continued.

"Tara does not want the boys to have to go through courts and mediation. She feels you both can come to simple terms. She is willing to allow you to have two visits with your boys a week for a few hours. They will be at locations that Tara decides. You are not to know where Tara and the boys are living and these visits will be on neutral territory."

Jax nodded.

"Also, these visits are for you. Not your mother, members of SAMCRO, and not for your lady friend over there." Gina said, pointing at Collette who just came down the stairs. "I mean I doubt you want to pay her to hang out with your kids, but either way, she is not welcome."

Gina handed Jax the file folder full of the information.

"These visits can start as soon as tomorrow, if you agree tonight. All these stipulations are in here. Have your lawyer look at them and we can come to an agreement. If you break any of these rules, we will go to court and the next time you see your sons will be at their college graduation."

Jax open the file. He could see Tara's signature on the bottom. He ran his fingers over it. This was the closest his had been to her in almost two months.

He could fight this, but then it would drag out in court and he missed his family so much. He would sign anything at this point to see them for a few hours.

"Mr. Teller?" Gina said.

"I'll have my lawyer look at them. If they are what you say, with no added surprises, I will sign them and see my boys."

Gina pulled a business card out of her bag.

"Have your lawyer contact me at this number once the papers are signed. We will let you know where to meet."

Jax looked at the card.

"Are they OK?" he asked quietly, still staring at the card.

Gina had turned to leave, but something in Jax's voice made her turn around. She turned and saw a lost man right in front of her. She almost pitied him.

"Abel asks for you every day and Thomas's first words were dada. And Tara cries herself to sleep every night."

As soon as she said that, her face changed to one of disgust.

"She is crying every night while you are coming every night. That sounds so fair, right?"

Gina turned back around, opened the door and left.

Chibbs came up behind Jax.

"You are going to see your boys tomorrow, Jackie."

Jax was still staring at the closed door.

"Find out everything you can about Gina Caralino and what her relationship is to Tara. I never heard of this girl and now she knows my wife better than I do."

"You mean your ex-wife, honey." Collette said.

Chibbs could see the change in Jax's stance. He knew it was better to get everyone out of his way.

"Come on sweetheart, best leave him alone so he can call his lawyer." Chibbs said as he ushered Collette back upstairs.

Tig and Happy retreated to the bar as Jax stood firm in place, now staring at Tara's signature on the custody forms.

"Tomorrow," he said silently. "Tomorrow I start putting my family back together."

And with that, he grabbed his keys from the pocket of his kuette and left Diosa.

* * *

Upstairs in her office, Collette made a phone call.

"Hey Gemma, its Collette. You won't believe who made a visit here tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

The phone rang no more than an hour after she left Diosa.

"Gina Caralino." She said as she picked up her phone.

"This is Ally Lowen, attorney for Mr. Teller. He has signed the papers."

Gina smiled.

"Tell Mr. Teller to meet his sons at the park off the 192 off ramp in Lodi tomorrow. Tell him to be there no later than 2:30. If he is late or if any of the rules set forth in the documents he signed are not followed, we will rescind visitation and go straight for full custody. "

She heard Lowen breathe on the other end of the phone.

"He is aware. He will be there."

Gina hung up the phone and put it on the bathroom floor.

"He was fucking the whore wasn't he?" Tara said her head still in the toilet.

"Do you really want the details? I mean you are already puking."

Tara looked over at Gina.

"Well I did get the in person show, so…"

Before she could finish her sentence, she started throwing up again.

Gina got up and took a towel from the linen closet. She let the cold water from the faucet wet the towel and after ringing it out, she put it on the back of Tara's neck.

"Were you this sick with Thomas?" Gina asked rubbing her back.

Tara shook her head, while still throwing up.

"We got to get you to an OB."

Tara reached up and flushed the toilet.

"I made an appointment tomorrow, with that doctor in Stockton. " she said sitting back against the wall. " He is a good guy. He will keep this quiet."

"Let me know if he needs anything to help keep his mouth shut and make sure you send the bills to Dad's office. They will be taken care of."

Gina got the towel off Tara's neck and re-wet it. She handed it back to Tara so she could wipe her face.

"I will take the boys tomorrow. Don will follow you to the appointment. I will take Mickey with me and the boys."

Tara did not move or answer; scared anything would bring on another attack of nausea. She closed her eyes and started taking a few deep breaths.

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Mommy, it's time for my bedtime story," Abel said from the other side of the closed door. "Tommy is in my room too. He is waitin."

Tara gave a small smile

"Ok, baby. Get in bed and Mommy will be right there."

Gingerly, Tara got off the floor and used the counter to steady herself.

"Want me to read to them?" Gina asked.

"No, I can do it. I have been the world's worst mother for the past week. I need to read to my boys."

Tara steadied herself again, opened the bathroom door and went to put her boys to bed.

* * *

Jax did not sleep. He laid in their bed, willing for the clock to speed up to 2:00pm when he could leave to go see his boys. And maybe see his girl.

As he lay there, he thought about seeing her. How he would run up to her and tell her that he would do anything to get her back. That he would never sign divorce papers. That he would spend the rest of his life showing her how sorry he was. And the four of them would leave the park and never look back. Just the four of them.

In all his thoughts, he must have dozed off. Next thing he heard was the sound of bacon frying in the kitchen. He looked at the clock next to his bed. It was 9am.

He got dressed and made his way towards the kitchen.

Gemma was in the kitchen.

"Morning, " she said without turning around.

"Morning," he answered, going to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup.

She turned around.

"So, when were you going to tell me?"

Jax leaned back against the counter.

"Well, I knew Collette would do it for me."

"This is not funny Jackson."

He took a sip of his coffee.

"It's not funny, Mom."

She turned back towards the stove and took the frying pan off the stove.

"So you agreed to her terms."

Jax continued to sip his coffee.

"So after everything she has done, you are giving in."

Jax slammed his mug down.

"Can you back off for a minute and let me handle this my way."

Gemma folded her arms.

"So I don't get to see my grandkids?"

"Let it go Mom."

Gemma banged her hand on the counter and looked at Jax.

"Why can't you see how she manipulates you?"

Jax let out a sarcastic laugh.

"You know what's funny?" He said slamming his mug down.

"How the two most important women in my life both say the other manipulates me. I am glad I never had a daughter, because she would probably do the same thing."

Jax walked out of the kitchen and turned towards Gemma.

"I made the decision to sign the custody agreement. I made the decision to go along with it. It is what is best for my boys. I am making the decisions in my life. Not you, not Tara. Me. And if you can't deal with it, then there's the door."

With that, Jax turned back around and made his way towards the bathroom.

* * *

Tara carried Thomas towards the car while Gina was belting Abel in.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Abel asked.

"Well, you guys are going to go see Daddy."

Abel's face lit up. Thomas started babbling dada dada dada.

Tara belted Thomas in his seat.

"Mommy, are you coming too?"

Tara snapped Thomas in and looked at Abel.

"No baby, Mommy is going to go to the doctor so her tummy gets better."

Abel seemed content with that answer, but Tara could see the wheels in his head turning. He was too smart for five years old.

Tara reached in the car and kissed both Abel and Thomas.

"Be good for Daddy, boys. I will see you in a few hours."

Tara shut the door and looked at Gina.

"Everything is in place, right?"

Gina nodded.

"A few of the friendlies are watching Jax and will watch him as we leave. If he even thinks of following us, we will know."

Tara still did not look convinced.

"You need to get going; you will be late for your appointment."

"Thanks again for doing this. I would of, but…"

"I would not have let you," Gina said, cutting her off. "You are way too vulnerable and needy right now to face Jax. One little smirk from him and you would be on your back faster than that hooker he is banging. And she is getting paid."

Tara gave her a dirty look.

"What, "Gina said. "Too soon?"

* * *

Jax pulled into the parking lot at 2:25pm. He did not see anywhere there. He got off his bike and went and sat on the picnic tables by the swings. Five minutes later, a black SUV pulled up. The butterflies overtook his stomach and he jumped up and ran over to it.

"DADDY!" he heard through the closed door and windows.

Gina and a guy that Jax recognized from his house the day they all left got out of the front.

"Mr. Teller."

Jax nodded at her as she opened the back door.

Abel would have sprung out of his seat if the seat belts did not hold him back. As soon as Gina unbuckled him, he leaped into Jax's arms.

Thomas was still babbling Dada Dada.

"I missed you so much, Son!"

Gina could not help but notice the pure happiness on Jax's face. He looked so happy holding his son. Gina got Thomas out of his seat and handed him to Jax. Jax juggled both boys in his arms.

"Daddy, we missed you!" Abel said.

Jax looked around.

"Tara?" he said, disappointed.

"Mommy had to go to the doctor. She is sick."

Jax looked at Gina.

"Stomach flu. Luckily the boys have not gotten it. But be careful, if they start puking…"

"Is she ok? Does she need anything?" he asked. He sounded legitimately concerned.

"She is ok. I have been helping out."

"Aunt GiGi takes us to the park while Mommy throws up."

Jax looked at Abel.

"Aunt GiGi?" he said sarcastically.

"Problem, Mr. Teller?" Gina asked.

"I just find it so funny that in all the time I have been with Tara, she never mentioned you. And now she and my sons are living with you and my son calls you Aunt. It's funny the things Tara leaves out "

Gina smiled.

"It's funny, in all the times I knew Tara, she kept telling me about her one true love. The one man who was so warped between family honor and loyalty to a club that he let the one woman he loved more than anything out of his life. Not once, but twice. It's funny the things that Tara is right about. "

Jax felt the sting of her words.

"Now, you could spend this precious time either taking a walk down memory lane with me or spending time with your sons. "

"Daddy, I want to go on the swings." Abel said.

Gina handed Jax the diaper bag.

"We will be here in the car watching. We will let you know when time is up. And don't pull any of this I need to leave club business crap. That was something that really pissed off your soon to be ex- wife."

Gina and Mickey made their way back to the car.

* * *

"Ms. Knowles?" Dr. Lowes said. "Are you listening?"

"Eight weeks pregnant. Baby looks healthy. Have to get my nausea under control. Gotcha."

Tara was barely listening. She had been through this drill before. All she could think of were the three couples in the waiting room. All excited moms and dads. She was the only single parent there. She never felt more alone.

"Would you like an ultrasound picture?"

Tara nodded.

Dr. Lowes printed out a picture.

"One more question. Will the father be present through this?"

Tara looked at the doctor.

"No," she said. "I will be doing this on my own."

* * *

It was a little after 5 and Gina knew it was time to get the boys home.

She had been watching Jax with his sons. He was running around with Abel, pushing Thomas on swings. He looked like a happy father.

Gina got out of the car.

"Ok, boys. Time to get home to Mommy." She called out to them.

Abel looked disappointed as he made his way towards the car. Jax was carrying a very tired Thomas in his arms.

"Daddy, I want you to come with us." Abel said as the approached the car.

Jax looked like he was lost for words. He looked up at Gina.

"Hey Abel," Gina said. " Two sleeps and two wakes and you will see Daddy again. This time we are going to go to a really cool place."

Abel smiled.

"Aunt GiGi, if Mommy is feeling better, do you think she can come too?"

Gina looked at Jax. He seemed anxiously awaiting her response.

"I am not sure Abel. Mommy needs to get better."

"OK, well we need to get her orange juice and popsicles. That makes my tummy better."

_It's not going to take care of this, buddy, Gina thought._

"Ok, we will stop on the way home."

Abel hugged Jax and let Mickey put him in his car seat.

Jax walked around to the other side and put Thomas in his seat. He kissed him on the head and closed the door.

"I have a request." He said to Gina.

"Yes?"

"I would like to bring one of my guys with me. Chibbs. I would feel better knowing I have someone here watching my back. You have your guy, let me have mine."

Gina nodded.

"I will discuss with Tara. If it is ok with her, I will reach out to Lowen and let her know."

Gina opened up the passenger door.

"Can you just…" Jax started saying.

She turned around.

"Just what?"

Jax stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, like he was looking for the courage to say what he wanted to say.

"Just tell her I love her."

Gina let out a long sigh.

"If you love her, why is your dick still falling in used up pussy?"

Jax's expressions tighten.

"For a man who supposedly loves his family so much, you make really shitty choices. "

Gina got in the car.

"I will let you lawyer know the next place to meet. See you in two days."

With that she closed the door and Jax watched again, as his sons drove off without him.

No sooner had the dust settled from the SUV driving away, Jax's phone rang.

"Yea," he said sitting on his bike.

"You need to get back to Redwoody. We found out who Ms. Caralino is. Jackie-boy, you are not going to believe this."


	5. Chapter 5

"And Mommy, Daddy and I went on the swings. And we went on the slide. And we played tag and I beat Daddy."

Abel was still talking about his afternoon with Jax while Tara was tucking him in. All night Abel reiterated every detail from his time with Jax. Thomas kept on babbling Dadda. With each precious memory and Dadda, Tara's heart broke more and more.

"And then Daddy pushed Thomas on the swing and I told Daddy your stomach hurt and you should drink OJ and eat Popsicle, because they make me feel better. And then after we left, Aunt GiGI and i stopped at the store and got you some Popsicle and OJ. "

Gina had filled Tara in on Abel's revelation to Jax. Tara silently prayed that the all-day sickness would stop soon. There is only so long one person can have the stomach flu.

Tara sat on the edge of Abel's bed and rubbed his face.

"I am happy you had fun with Daddy." She said, hoping that she could keep down the ginger ale and crackers she managed to eat for dinner.

Abel cuddled with his rabbit.

"Mommy, when are we going back home to live with Daddy?"

Tara had been dreading this question. Abel had yet to ask her when they were going home, but she knew it was coming.

"I don't think we are baby." She said, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

"But why Mommy?"

Tara swallowed back the ginger ale that was trying to make reappearance.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies just can't live together anymore. They are just better mommies and daddies when they don't live together. But Abel, it is nothing you or Thomas did. You and Thomas are the best thing in this whole world. It does not mean we don't love you and Thomas. You and Thomas are the most important things to me and Daddy."

Abel's lip started quivering.

"Do you still love Daddy?"

Tara sat back. How do you tell a five year old that you will always love his father, but his father broke every promise ever made? How do you tell a five year old that their father would rather screw hookers and kill people, than keep his word to his wife and kids?

"I will always love Daddy. Because he gave me the two best things in the world. "

"Me and Thomas?" he said smiling, the sadness gone from his face.

Tara leaned over and kissed Abel's head.

"Yes, baby. You and Thomas. Sweet dreams baby."

Tara kissed his head again, turned on his night light and left the room.

She walked into the kitchen to see Gina sipping wine at the kitchen table while looking through some paperwork.

"Kids asleep?" she asked Tara.

"Yea. He could not stop talking about Jax." Tara said, getting water out of the fridge.

Gina noticed how pale and tired Tara looked.

"Tara, you look like shit."

Tara pulled a chair out from the table and gave her friend smirk.

"Thanks."

"I am serious Tara. Are you sure the doctor said you were fine? You can barely keep anything down."

Tara sipped some more water.

"You know I was a doctor once. I do know how to take care of myself."

"But don't they say doctors make the worse patients?"

Tara let out a small burp and sipped some more water.

"Tara, I am worried."

"I know, G. If I am still like this in a few days, I will go back to the doctor. I know you will make me. You will nagg me to death."

Gina nodded and continued reading the paperwork.

"Ok, so you are going to allow Chibbs to come with Jax."

"Yes. Just Chibbs. No one else."

"Ok, sign this. It is just the update to the agreement. I will fax it over to Lowen and we will go from there."

After she signed the document, Tara sat back in the chair and put her legs up on the table.

"Do you think I should tell him?"

"You are going to have too." Gina said quickly. "You are only going to get bigger and we can't ask Abel to keep this secret."

Tara stared off into space.

"I know. But at least I have time. I am not showing yet."

A sadness came over Tara.

"I know why I am having such a hard pregnancy. It's because of what I did to Jax. Faking the miscarriage. This is some kind of karmic retribution."

Gina laughed in surprise.

"Oh yea. That is why you can't keep anything down and the smell of chicken causes you physical pain-"

Tara dry heaved at the mention of chicken.

"-because of what you did for the safety of your boys. But if we are talking karmic retribution, shouldn't we talk about your hand, Clay, Ima, Wendy, death threats, blown up clubs houses, FBI raids, arrests, sons in car accident, and let's not forget the psycho mother in law and the 50 year old hooker. I mean, if we are keeping score."

Tara sipped some more water.

"Life is not a score card, G. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Isn't that what Dad says?"

Gina stared at Tara in disbelief.

"You are quoting my father? Yes, because he is the perfect role model on how to handle a situation."

Gina looked away from her sickly looking friend

"Is that why you didn't want to leave as soon as you got full custody? Because you wanted to make it up to Jax? Because you feel you have to make amends for the miscarriage? Jesus, Tara, there is sainthood and then there is stupidity and you are really toeing a fine line here sister. "

Tara closed her eyes and tried calming the unrest that was growing in her stomach.

"Seeing how happy Abel was today. I know I made the right call. If things can just stay like this…"

"They are not going to stay like this. I am shocked Jax has not looked into me yet. I am surprised that they have not found out where we are living. I know we are hiding in plain sight, but pretty soon, a lot of questions are going to be asked and a lot of secrets revealed. "

Tara stood up.

"I know. And I knew this when I called you. I love you G, but you were my last resort. "

Gina looked at Tara and smiled.

"I know and I love you too."

No sooner had Gina said those words, Tara's face turned a sick shade of green. She covered her mouth with her hand and ran to the bathroom.

Gina stood up and put her wine glass in the sink.

"This is the life," Gina said to herself while walking back to the bathroom. "Two months ago I was living in a penthouse, eating at five star restaurants and loving life. Now, I clean up puke and play go between for my best friend and over sexed, asshole husband. Who says you can't have it all?"

* * *

By the time Jax returned to Redwoody, all the guys were sitting around the reaper.

Jax went and sat at the head of the table.

Juice had his laptop in front of him, while Happy and Tig were looking at paperwork in front of them.

"Ok, " Jax said. "What do we know?"

Juice shut the lid of the laptop and looked at Jax.

"Her name is Gina Caralino. She is from Chicago. She graduated top of her law school class from the University of Chicago and she was the youngest person ever to make partner at the largest law firm in the city. She specializes in corporate law, but she does some pro bono work-mostly family law for underprivileged families. She passed the California bar just so she could represent Tara and she owns a penthouse in one of the most exclusive buildings in Chicago. She brings in more money in a year than I have in my life. And that includes Galindo money."

Jax lit a cigarette and could feel his anger rise.

"So she is a rich lawyer. Why is that so surprising?"

"There is more Jax," Chibbs said.

"Her father is James Caralino. Head of one most respected and dangerous crime families in Chicago. The family goes back to prohibition. Al Capone was scared of this family."

Juice continued

"The stay under the radar. That is how the do business. For years the feds have been trying to bring them down, but they can never make charges stick. Murder, racketeering, money laundering. The list of charges this family has been accused of makes us look like a 4-H club. But, charges are always dropped before they go to trial. Witnesses disappear, loopholes in the systems that are exploited. And they keep everything in the family. So it is impossible to infiltrate. This family is untouchable. "

Jax's fists curled in rage. He wanted to put someone's head through a wall.

"You are telling me that my sons are living in a house with mobsters?" Jax could not believe that Tara had turned into such a hypocrite.

How dare she keep his sons away from him, while exposing them to people who are even worse than him. Jax never thought he could be this angry at Tara. At least he understood why she faked the miscarriage. But this, this was just wrong.

"This is where the story gets funny," Tig said.

Juice continued.

"There was nothing on Gina Caralino for a few years. Not even her law school graduation. So I checked divorce records. She was married. She graduated law school and passed the bar under the name of Gina Kohn. She is the ex-wife of missing ATF Agent Joshua Kohn."

Jax froze in his seat. Kohn? The same agent who he killed for attacking Tara.

"Kohn? The ATF Agent who stalked Tara?"

Juice nodded.

"Their divorce was never finalized. Kohn was declared legally dead last year. She changed her name back to Caralino about two years ago. I am trying to find a paper trail on how her and Tara became friends, but there is nothing. "

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Jax was about to say something when his phone rang.

He noticed Lowen's number on the screen.

"Yea," he said trying to swallow back the rage that was bubbling up in him.

"Tara agreed to Chibbs. They said they will meet you at the Pizza Paradise in Stockton on Thursday at 3pm..."

Jax hung up the phone before Lowen could even finish the sentence

He stood up from the table.

"Juice, I want to know everything and I mean everything about Tara's time in Chicago. Find out when the hell she and this bitch crossed paths. "

Jax started walking out of the room.

Chibbs walked up behind him.

"What is your game plan here, Jackie?"

"I need to go see an old friend."

With that, Jax left the room.

* * *

Gemma was sitting in the office of TM going through the monthly invoices when the phone rang. Gemma looked at the clock and it was passed midnight. No one ever delivered good news past midnight.

"TM Garage."

"Tara was spotted today," the voice said on the other end of the phone.

Gemma recognized Collette's voice. She sounded drunk.

"Collette?"

"Jax did not come back here last night and one of my girls spotted Tara in Stockton. I want that bitch gone, Gemma."

Gemma nodded in agreement.

"We both want the same thing."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's find her and get rid of her."

Gemma looked at the picture of Abel and Thomas on her desk.

"Ok, l'll figure it out." She said to Collette as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Gina's phone woke her up out of a dead sleep.

She picked it up before it rang again.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Dad, it's the middle of the night." she said to her often insomniac father.

"Someone ran a background check on you. Just thought you should know."

Gina turned the lamp on and sat up.

"Seems like Teller is late to the party."

"If anything happens to you or Tara, i will be making a trip to Charming."

Gina knew the tone in her father's voice. Once he gave an order, there was no turning back.

"Dad, we have this under control. Don't worry."

Gina could hear her father sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I just got you back Gina. I am not losing you again."

The guilt that Gina had been able to keep repressed, came to the surface.

"I know Daddy. Look, its late. I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok baby, I love you."

"Love you, too"

Gina hung up the phone. Before she turned out the light, she opened the drawer of the night stand and saw her 9mm. With reassurance that she was safe, she turned off the light and prayed for a dreamless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

"T.K.?" Gina said as she knocked on the bathroom door. It was Thursday afternoon and it was time to take the boys to meet Jax. Seeing how sick Tara looked at breakfast, Gina knew there was no way Tara could take the boys. Gina had already called Dr. Lowes and let the office know Tara would be coming.

Instead of hearing a greeting, all she heard was the sound of vomiting followed by a toilet flushing.

After a few moments, the bathroom door unlocked and a pale, sickly version of Tara emerged.

Gina was even more worried than she was before.

"Ok, you need to go back to the doctor. This is not a joke anymore."

Tara leaned up against the bathroom door.

"I promised Abel I would take him today to see Jax. And I thought I would just rip the band aid off and tell him about the baby. If he even believes me," she said.

"Tara, there is no way you can go today. I am shocked you can even stand. I already called Dr. Lowes. You are seeing him this afternoon."

Tara knew better than to fight her friend. And she could not even fight how horrible she was feeling. She had not been able to hold down even water in over 24 hours. Something was seriously wrong.

"Ok," she said to Gina. "You win."

Gina reached out her hand and helped her unsteady friend make her way towards the car.

* * *

Like the previous visit, Jax was waiting when they pulled up. Instead of being alone, Chibbs was right next to him.

Gina had Don pull up in front of Pizza Paradise.

"Mr. Teller," she said as she opened the passenger door.

Jax barely acknowledged her. He opened up the back door to the excited squeals of "Daddy!"

Gina grabbed the diaper bag from the front and handed it to Jax, while Don got Thomas out of his seat.

She went to hand the bag to Jax, instead he grabbed it roughly from her hands and stared into her eyes. She could tell by the look of utter disdain on his face that he knew her secret. Well, what he thought was her secret.

Gina just smiled at him.

"Daddy, Mommy is still sick."

The sound of Abel's voice broke the awkward tension. Jax again looked at Gina. This time disdain was replaced with worry.

"She just can't seem to shake it." Gina said, pretending to be perplexed with Tara's medical condition as Don handed Thomas to Jax.

Still, Jax did not talk to her. He nodded his head and brought his boys into the pizza shop.

Gina turned to Chibbs.

"Looks like it's just me and you," she said to him.

"You wish, sweetheart."

He put a cigarette to his lips and walked back towards his bike.

* * *

Abel was on his third slice of pizza and Thomas was blowing bubbles in his chocolate milk. If he was not so worried about Tara, trying to figure out what she and Gina were hiding, this would have been a great day.

"Daddy?"

"Yea Abel."

"Mommy said we are probably not going to live with you anymore."

Jax had heard some painful things in his life. His five year old son telling him his marriage was pretty much over was in the top-five.

"I know buddy."

"But Mommy also said that you and her love me and Thomas so much."

Jax smiled.

"Mommy is right buddy. We both love you and Thomas so so much."

Abel sat back and kept eating his pizza.

"How about you finish that and we go and play some more games? I think we could win some prizes."

Abel smiled and stuffed his face with the last bite of pizza.

* * *

Gina was getting antsy sitting in the car. Don was not much of a talker and if she listened to one more minute of talk radio, she was going to go insane. Seeing Chibbs smoking a cigarette while leaning against his bike, made Gina want one. A former smoker, she only craved one when she was stressed or drunk. Today, it was out of boredom.

She got out of the car and approached Chibbs. She noticed the distinct scars on his face and weathered look about him. He looked like a man who spent too much time on the road.

"Can I bum one?" she asked, pointing to his cigarette.

Barely acknowledging her presence, he pulled one out and handed it to her.

"Light?" she asked.

He silently handed her his lighter from the pocket of his kutte.

As she lit her cigarette and took a long drag, she stared at Chibbs and handed him back his lighter.

"Not one for small talk," she said to him.

He glanced at her and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Don't trust lawyers."

Gina stepped back.

"I am surprised. Seems to me lawyers have kept you guys out of jail. Kinda curious why you guys haven't erected a status in Lowen's honor? "

"I should rephrase. Don't trust lawyers wit shite to hide," he said, his Scottish accent becoming more pronounce.

"I don't have anything to hide," Gina said. " I am an open book. Ask me anything."

Gina knew Jax must have shared the intel with the rest of the club. She wanted to see what they knew.

"It's not my place to ask, sweetheart."

Gina turned her head and stared at him, taking another long drag.

"How come it's ok for you guys to keep secrets and have a past? But when either me or Tara do it, we are wrong?"

"Not sayin you are wrong, just sayin the Doc should not throw stones when she lives in her own glass house."

Gina laughed at him.

"Oh Scotty," she said. "You guys really have no idea. The clueless look, it's really cute. Kinda a turn on."

With that, she put out her cigarette, winked at Chibbs and made her way to the car.

As soon as she put her hand on the car door her phone rang.

* * *

Abel was picking out a prize from the arcade when Gina came running in. Jax noticed her and looked at his watch. He still had 10 minutes left with the boys; she was not going to cut this visit short.

"Aunt GiGi, look what I am getting!" he said, pointing to a stuffed gorilla.

Gina paid no attention to the toy.

"We have to go, "she said to Jax. "Tara's in the hospital."

"What?!" Jax said picking up Thomas and grabbing Abel's hand, forgetting about the stuffed gorilla.

"I'll explain to you when we get to St. Thomas. We need to go now."

Without asking anymore questions, Jax followed Gina out of the arcade.

* * *

Gemma was sitting in Diosa waiting for Nero when her phone rang.

She did not recognize the number.

"Yea?" she said, answering the call

"Gemma, it's Tammy at . "

Tammy was a nursing assistant by day, Happy's favorite crow-eater by night. She was a well-paid source of information.

"Hey Tammy, what's up?"

"Your daughter- in- law was just brought in. Thought you should know." And with that the phone went dead.

* * *

Jax followed Gina into the hospital, leaving his boys with Don. Gina assured him that they would be taken care of. Jax had Chibbs stay with them just in case.

He followed her up the elevator, not noticing they were going to the Maternity section.

"I thought it was just the stomach flu," he said to her in the elevator.

Gina did not answer him.

When they got off the elevator, they made their way towards Tara's room, only to see Margaret Murphy talking to the doctor who just left the room.

"Gina, "Margaret said, hugging her.

Jax wondered when they all got so friendly. There was so much he didn't know, but now was not the time to find out.

"Why did they bring her here?" she said to Margaret. "She does not want to be here."

"What is going on?" Jax asked forcefully.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked Jax.

"I am still her husband and no one is leaving this floor until I find out what the fuck is wrong with my wife."

Gina let out a slow breath and looked at Margaret. The shit was about to hit the fan.

"Your wife is suffering from Hyperemesis gravidarum. It is a very severe case of morning sickness. She is dehydrated and…"

"Wait," Jax said turning to Gina. "Morning sickness, that means she is…"

Gina knew she had to tell him the truth.

"She was going to tell you today, but I made her go to the doctor. She has been so sick for the past few days."

Jax's face filled with fury. He looked like he was going to choke Gina. For the first time since she arrived in Charming, she was scared of him.

"She also knew you probably would not believe her," Gina said, trying to reason with him.

Jax still stared at her with nothing but hatred on his face.

"What happened today," Jax asked with his fist clenched, turning his attention to the doctor.

"Tara passed out at the doctor's office. The ambulance took her here since we are able to take better care of her than the clinic in Stockton she wanted to go to. She is severely dehydrated and also anemic. She is on a nutritional drip and medication for the nausea. She will need to be here for a few days. "

Jax leaned back and put his head in hands.

"Thank you Doctor," Margaret said.

"One thing, she authorized Gina Caralino as her medical directive. She said you would know what to do."

Gina nodded.

The doctor walked away.

Gina pulled out her phone.

She dialed a number.

"Mickey, I want two people stationed at her room at all times. No one gets in unless I give your permission. Get on that now!"

She hung up the phone and looked at Jax.

Before Jax could open his mouth, Gina cut him off.

"Look, you hate me. I get it. I am not the fond of you either. But, she wanted to tell you. She wanted to rip the band aid off. She is only eight weeks pregnant. Apparently you two had one last fling after she got out of jail."

Jax remembered their last time together. It was so cold and distant. He could not even look at her. He was so ashamed for sleeping with Collette and knowing now what she was planning, it made sense why she was so closed off. But they made a baby that day. And nothing was going to keep him away from his child.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Jax said.

Gina nodded.

"Well story time can be for later. Let me go in and talk to Tara. Go get the boys; she will want to see them. Margaret, no one comes in this room. Remember, there is still a restraining order."

And with that, Gina went into Tara's room.

* * *

"T.K," Tara heard from the distance. She was sure it was Gina, but she could not be sure.

She opened her eyes and everything was blurry.

"Hey, T.K."

Tara turned to the sound of Gina's voices. Her vision was clearing and she could make out Gina. She could tell that she was in a hospital.

"What..what.."

"Shhh, it's ok," Gina said, trying to reassure her friend.

"You collapsed at the doctors. They had to bring you here."

"Wait, what…baby," Tara said, becoming agitated and trying to sit up.

"The baby is fine. But you need to stay here for a few days. You are severely dehydrated and anemic."

Tara laid back. The room she was in became familiar.

"Am I?" she asked Gina.

"St. Thomas. It was the best option for you and the baby."

Suddenly, a look of panic swept across Tara's face.

"My boys..."

"Are coming upstairs right now. Jax is bring them."

Tara looked at Gina, this time with fear on her face.

"He knows?"

Gina nodded.

"He is kinda pissed this is how he found out, but we will deal with that later."

Tara laid back and closed her eyes. Gina reached for her hand.

"It's going to be ok, Tara."

Tara opened her eyes and stared at Gina.

"How long until Gemma gets here?"

It wasn't Jax and SAMCRO she wanted to keep away, it was Gemma.

"Mickey is getting two of the friendlies to guard the door. No one is coming in this room."

Tara was about to say something else when the sounds of squeaky shoes and little voices started to fill the hallway.

"I am going to go bring the boys in, unless you want Jax too."

Tara contemplated for a second.

"He can come in, but can you stay?"

Gina nodded.

The door to Tara's room opened and Abel's face peaked in.

"Mommy?" he said his voice tiny and scared.

"Hi Baby!" Tara said with forced strength and happiness. She was not going to have her son scared of her.

Abel came running in the room and jumped on Tara's bed.

"Careful buddy," Gina said.

He wrapped his arms tight around Tara. Gina didn't think anything would have pried that boy away from his Mommy.

Jax followed in with Thomas in his arms.

The site of Tara with Abel wrapped around her made Jax remember one of the reasons he loved her so much. There was no difference in her eyes between Abel and Thomas. They were both her sons. And she was a fantastic mother.

"Hey, " Jax said, as Thomas wiggled to get out of his arms and to Tara.

She gave him a small nod and held out her arms for Thomas. Jax handed Thomas to her and for a moment their hands touched. He looked at her and gave her a small smile—the one he used to give her from across a crowded room, the one that he saved specifically for her. She smiled weakly back.

"Mommy, you still sick?"

Tara turned her eyes away from Jax and looked at Abel.

"Yes, baby I am. But guess what? The doctor knows why I have been so sick."

"Why?"

"Cause Mommy has another baby growing in her tummy. So you and Thomas are going to be big brothers."

Abel did not look amused and Thomas starting to fall asleep next to tara.

Jax looked at his wife and boys.

"Abel, you understand?" he asked his son.

"But how can you have another baby, when you and Daddy don't live together anymore?"

Tara turned to Jax; she was at a loss for words.

Jax did not know what to say either.

"Abel," Gina said.

"Your mommy and daddy love you and Thomas and this new baby so much. It will be ok. There is plenty of love to share. And even if Mommy and Daddy don't live together, you are still a family."

Abel smiled and looked reassured. He cuddled up next to Tara and put his arm around her. His eyes were starting to droop.

"We still need to talk, "Jax said to Tara.

"I know, but not right now. I am too tired and my stomach still isn't…." Tara started to trail off.

"I should get the boys home, before they pass out," Gina said. She wanted Tara to rest.

Jax turned to Gina.

"The boys are coming home with me, to my house."

"Jax, I don't think…" Gina started to say.

"They can come back to your house," Tara cut in. "But only if Gina and Don go as well."

Jax and Gina turned to Tara.

"And your mother is not allowed anywhere near them. Please Jax, I am trusting you."

Gina could tell Tara had no fight in her. She did not want to be put in the middle of another battle. Gina had never seen Tara look so weak.

Gina turned to Jax.

"Come on roomie, let's get these boys home."

* * *

After spending ten minutes wrangling Abel away from Tara, they final got the screaming boys out of the room and into the SUV. Mickey had two of his guys already stationed at Tara's door when they left the room. Once again, Jax had questions, but he would wait till later. Gina would be in his home and she had a lot of explaining to do.

Gina sent Mickey back to the house to get their stuff, while Don drove with them to Jax's place. They followed Jax's motorcycle, with Chibbs following in the rear.

Don parked the car in front of the house. Both boys managed to fall asleep on the short ride to the hospital

"Who else is out here?"

"You have a few more eyes on you. Don't worry. Your father took care of it."

Gina shrugged. Of course he did.

Gina got out of the car and went to get Thomas, while Jax took Abel. They walked up to the house and Jax unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Bab…" Gemma said as she got up from the couch. No sooner had she said hi, Collete came out of the kitchen.

Jax was surprised to see them in his house.

"Well, if it isn't your mommy and your girlfriend. Did you have to pay her to welcome you home or is this a free service for regular clients?" Gina said.


	7. Chapter 7

If Jax did not have a sleeping Abel in his arms, the words, "What the fuck are you doing here?" might have flown freely out of his mouth. But he did not want to wake his sleeping son; especially since it took both him and Gina to pry him from Tara's arms just a few minutes prior. He was not taking the risk of having Abel wake and scream for Tara.

"Well, Mr. Teller, do I need to take the boys home or are you going to take care of this problem?"

Gina's voice snapped Jax out of his shock of seeing Collette in his kitchen.

"We are going to go put the boys to bed," he said to Collette and Gemma and ushered Gina back towards Abel's room.

Jax followed Gina into Abel's room.

"If you think I am going to go back on my word to Tara then that whore must have fucked the sense out of you," Gina said with an angry whisper, careful not to wake Thomas or Abel.

Jax laid Abel down in his bed.

"Go put Thomas in the nursery and stay there. Give me five minutes and I will get rid of them." Jax said as he took off Abel's shoes.

Gina was not convinced. Jax turned to her as he pulled the blanket over Abel.

"Five minutes and they will be gone. You have my word."

Gina did not answer. She turned around and left the room. On the way to the nursery, she saw Gemma and Collette whispering at the end of the hallway. They quickly became quiet when they noticed Gina. Gina shifted Thomas in her arms, careful not to wake him.

Gemma started walking towards her, when Jax came up behind Gina.

"Put Thomas to bed," he whispered in Gina's ear. He softly pushed her into the nursery and closed the door before Gemma could get near her.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jax said as he closed the door.

Gemma stopped in her tracks.

"I came to see my grandbabies. Heard Tara is in the hospital."

Jax took off his kutte and put placed it on the hook by the kitchen.

"Hey baby," Collette said as she reached up to kiss him. Jax turned his head so her lips grazed her cheeks. He could tell by the look on her face she was upset at his blatant rejection of her, but he did not care.

"Why is she in the hospital?" Gemma asked, pretending not to notice the awkward encounter between Jax and Collette.

Jax walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She is pregnant." He said to Gemma, ignoring the look of shock on Collette's face.

"What? Is it yours?" Gemma asked.

"Of course it is mine. "

"Are you sure it's true. She does have a history of lying about this sort of thing?" Collette asked.

Jax pretended she did not talk. He clenched his fist and tried to swallow back the "Fuck you, you stupid slut" that was on the tip of his tongue.

"You both need to leave."

"I don' t have to leave. What, is that bitch calling the shots from a hospital bed?"

Jax clenched his other fist. He calmed himself by taking a sip from the water in hand, trying hard not to throw the plastic bottle at the wall.

"It's part of the custody agreement that I agreed to. You both need to leave now." he said, putting the bottle down.

Gemma folded her arms and stood stern in defiance.

"She still manipulates you," she said.

Jax had enough of the insults.

"Mom, leave now before you say anything more you will regret. You too Collette. "

Jax walked towards the front door and opened it. He was greeted by Chibbs and Don who were both smoking on the front porch.

"Make sure they both get in there car and leave. After that, come back inside," he said to Chibbs.

He turned back towards Gemma and Collette.

"Don't come back here," he said to Collette. Her face fell and Jax could see her heart breaking right in front of him.

"Jackson…"

"Mom, don't make me say it again."

Gemma knew there was no changing his mind. She picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"You will never see how poisonous that bitch is for you. But it's ok Baby, I will be here waiting for you when you realize it." She reached up and kissed his cheek. When she pulled back she gave Jax a smug smirk and walked out the door.

Collette followed behind.

"I will always have a place waiting for you in my bed, baby." She reached for his hand, but Jax pulled away.

"I am sorry if you thought this was something more than it was Collette. But like every women who was not my wife, you were only a distraction. I am sorry if you feel more but I will never feel that way for you."

The honesty that came from his voice almost knocked Collette off her feet. She wanted to break out in tears right there, but she knew better.

"You will call me again sugar, you'll see."

And with that, she left.

Jax closed the door behind them.

"I have to give you a bit of credit," he heard Gina say behind him. "To have a mother and wife who have that much mutual hatred, I am surprised you have not floored that bike into oncoming traffic."

"Trust me, the thought crossed my mind," Jax said turning towards her. "We need to talk. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Gina leaned against the couch.

"I know. "

"Now is a good time to start."

Knowing she was stuck and had no other choice, she agreed.

"Get me a beer and a smoke and I'll start talking."

* * *

Chibbs came back in the house after making sure Gemma and Collette left. He went into the kitchen and saw Jax and Gina sitting at the table. Gina was opening a beer and Jax was lighting two cigarettes. He gave one to Gina and pulled out the chair next to him for Chibbs.

"Ok, what the hell is going on?"

Gina took a drag of her cigarette and then a swig of her beer.

"Me and you, Mr. Teller, we have a lot in common. We both know what it is like to be held back by our family legacy. We both were born with honor in our veins and a gun on our hip. We also know what it is like to have to fill the void of a dead brother. Stephen, my brother was killed by a drunk driver at sixteen. Maybe that is what Tara was looking for when we became friends. A female version of you. And since Tara was not interested in me romantically, our friendship was the best of both worlds."

"How did you meet her?" Jax asked.

Gina took another drag and drink.

"I am sure since you did your reconnaissance, you know that I am wife of the late ATF Agent Joshua Kohn. By the way, thank you." Gina winked at Jax.

Jax sat back in the chair. He should be surprised that Gina knew, but he wasn't.

"What is she talking bout, Jackie?"

Gina looked at Chibbs.

"Well, I guess the club doesn't know everything, huh Jax?"

Jax looked at Chibbs. With just a single look, Chibbs knew that Jax had taken Kohn out.

"I didn't want to follow in the family footsteps. My brother was born to rule. I was just supposed to marry a man in my father's crew. Have babies and turn blind eyes every time he came home with blood on his shoes and lipstick on his shirt. But that was not me. So, I left. I was disinherited. My father was not going to have me going against him. He made sure I did not have a nickel to my name. My mother was powerless to do anything. She ended up dying of breast cancer a year after I left. I was not even allowed at the funeral."

Gina started ripping the label off her beer, as she continued talking.

"I was smart. Got straight A's in school so I got a lot of scholarships and grants. Graduated top of my class in college and in law school. It was there that I met Josh. He was there for a career fair. At first he was sweet and charismatic. He was working on cases with tobacco smuggling, so he did not have anything to do with the organized crime task force yet. He knew about my family-hell everyone in Chicago knew of my family- but he also knew we were estranged. He said he did not care. He said he would love me endlessly. He was everything my family wasn't. He welcomed me in with open arms and I fell in love. We were married six months after we met. Two days after our wedding was when he hit me for the first time. He was mad that I forgot to cook him dinner. I was studying for my law school finals. He of course apologized and said it would never happen again. And that lasted for another two days, until I did not do his laundry the way he liked. I swear I kept the MAC counter at Macy's in business. If you guys ever need to cover a bruise, let me know."

The three of them sat in silence for a moment; Jax and Chibbs taking in the words of an abused wife.

"Why didn't you leave?'

Gina took a drag and stared at Jax.

"Where was I going to go? I had nothing and no one. I graduated law school but I was not allowed to take the bar. I could not get a job. I had nothing. All he wanted was for me to get pregnant and every night he would make me have sex with him. One time he beat me within an inch of consciousness. I was bloody and bruised. He still got on top of me and screwed me. I had two broken ribs and I concussion, but he still made sure he got off."

"Jesus Christ," Chibbs said rubbing his face.

"So for a year, I was beaten and raped almost every day. He learned how not to leave bruises. I guess with practice you learn how to be a real son of a bitch. For me, I learned how to turn off all feelings. I was numb and a shell. But still, he kept trying to get me pregnant. After a year of me not getting pregnant, he made me go to the doctor. Turns out, I can't have kids. "

Gina took the last drag of her cigarette and put it out.

"Once he realized that I was never going to give him children, he packed his shit and left. And want to know the sad thing? I was a wreck. I missed him. I wanted him back. I showed up at his work did everything I could to get him back. He actually went to the cops and had them cite me for stalking. How sick was I?"

Gina grabbed another cigarette from the pack on the table. This time, Chibbs reached over and lit it for her. She took another drag and continued.

"I was kicked out of my apartment. I had nothing. So I went to the State Street Bridge and I was going to throw myself into the Chicago River. I was just about to jump when something inside of me changed. I don't know what happened but I found myself on that bridge. I found my strength. I walked off that bridge and walked into a new life. I got a job, passed the bar, worked my ass off. "

The memories of that time seemed to take hold of Gina. Her hands were shaking as she took another drag of her cigarette.

"About a year and a half later, I was coming out of my firm when I saw Joshua. He did not know where I was and I was scared he found me. I had not even filed for divorce yet because I did not want him to know where I was. But my office was right across from Chicago Presbyterian. He and Tara were holding hands. They were laughing. He looked as if he did not have a care in the world and I wanted to kill him. I had to warn her. No one should go through what i went through. I noticed she was wearing scrubs and a lab coat when I saw them so I knew she worked at the hospital. I sat outside that hospital every day for two weeks. Finally, I saw her. I tried to warn her. But she was where I was in the beginning. Josh was perfect to her. Also, he told her about his psycho ex-wife who tried to ruin his life. I gave her my card and said if she ever needed anything to call me. I tried telling her. I really did, but she did not listen."

Gina stood up and went to the fridge. She grabbed another beer. She kept her back turned to them as she opened the bottle, knowing the next part would be very difficult for Jax to hear. She turned around and faced Jax and Chibbs.

"A month later she called. She was at a clinic on the south side. She had no one else to call. Like me, she was all alone. When I got there, I saw flashbacks of what i used to be lying on that bed. He had beaten her and raped her when she tried to end it. "

Jax banged his hands against the table. Gina looked at the fury on Jax's face.

"You can't kill him again Jax."

"I did it too quickly," he said wishing he could go back to that night at Tara's house and torture him; make him feel all the pain and more that he inflicted on Tara and even Gina.

Gina walked back to the table.

"Did you know?" she asked Jax. She wonder if Tara had told him about the rape. She never asked Tara.

Jax looked at her, the fury in his eyes was being quickly replaced by concern and even shame.

"I had my suspicions but she never confirmed it."

"What happened next?" Chibbs asked after another few moments of painful silence.

"I took Tara back to my place. She hid out in my apartment while she recovered. We really bonded during that time. She talked so much about you. I felt like I knew you. The love she had for you after all that time, it was nothing I had ever heard of. A month later, she found out she was pregnant. I went and held her hand when she had the abortion. After that she wanted to take her life back, so she went home. Got a new apartment, changed her phone number. Finally found a police department that would give her a restraining order. But Kohn found her. He broke into her apartment one day while she was at work. He found paperwork from the clinic. I was listed as her next of kin, along with address and phone number. He was waiting for me when I came home from work that night. I don't remember exactly what he did to me, but when I woke up in the hospital three weeks later, my father and Tara were at my bedside."

Gina sat back down. She picked up her cigarette from the ash tray and took a final drag. She snuffed it out and blew the smoke in to the air. She ran her shaking fingers through her hair.

"I guess seeing his daughter in a coma changed my father. Either way he took me home. He wanted to go after Kohn but since he had been promoted to organized crime, my father couldn't take the risk. And since Kohn had made sure that everyone knew I stalked him, he was able to use his connections. He was not even arrested for my assault. So Tara came up with a plan. She was coming back to Charming. And well, you know the rest."

Instantly Jax felt used.

"So she did come back for me to do her dirty work."

"Yes, but she was supposed to come back. My father bought us a penthouse in the city. She had an amazing job lined up at Chicago Presbyterian. She was supposed to study under the best pediatric surgeon in the country. She called me three times after she got back to Charming. Once to tell me it was done. Once to tell me she was coming home and another time to tell me she was staying."

Jax put his head in his hands.

"She was never supposed to stay Jax. She thought she was over you. I can't say I was surprised. The way she talked about you. I never felt love like that. And she did. I was kinda jealous of her. "

"So no communication after she decided to stay?" Chibbs asked.

"No, not until she called me from the side of a road all out of options. Would you want a constant reminder of the worse moments of your life?"

Again Gina reached for the cigarettes.

"So now you know everything. "

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Gina laughed.

"When was she going to tell you Jax? When you kept putting the club before her? When your psycho mother would threaten her? When she was busy raising your son as her own? When you were in jail and she was working and raising kids? When Jax? When was her life ever more important than yours? I mean she was only a gifted surgeon and you were a murdering motorcycle enthusiast. When were you ever going to give her the undivided attention to do it?"

Gina stood up from the chair.

"If you don't mind I would like to go in the backyard and get some air."

Gina took the cigarettes, her beer and went in the yard.

Jax sat frozen to his chair. He always had a feeling that Tara came back so he could take care of Kohn. That is not what he was mad about. He was mad that she never told him the whole truth. But then again, when would she have told him? Gina was right, even though he hated to admit it.

Jax stood up from the table and went and got his kuett.

"Where are you going Jackie?" Chibbs asked.

"Stay here with them. I'll be back before the boys wake."

Jax left the house.

* * *

Gina did not hear Chibbs come out the back door. She did not realize he was there until he sat next to her. She did not move. She just stared off into the distance.

"Do you think something so bad could happen to you that you never fully recover from, Scotty?"

For some reason, Chibbs reached for her hand. Usually the touch of a man made Gina flinch. His touch was something she didn't realize she was longing for. She wrapped her fingers around his.

"You are still here darlin'. That is something."

They sat in silence, holding hands, for the rest of the evening.

* * *

When Jax got to the hospital, he was able to enter Tara's room. The two guards let him in.

"Your mother was here earlier," the one guy said.

"Of course she was," he said. "She is not allowed in, right?"

The guy nodded his head.

When Jax entered the room, Tara was fast asleep. She looked so small and weak in that bed. He brushed some hair away from her eyes. For the first time in months, he took a long look at her. He noticed the dark circles around her eyes. He noticed the sunken look of her face. Although she was pregnant, she was so skinny. Her hands were resting protectively over her stomach. Jax noticed the scars from Clay's attack on her. So much damage was done to her just for loving him. Gina was right. And Jax was so angry at himself for having to admit again. He pulled her blankets over hands and stomach and sat in the chair next to the bed so he could watch his wife sleep. No one was going to hurt her again, he thought to himself. Not even him. And if that meant he had to let her go to make that happen, he was painfully willing to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

She could always feel him. Even when she was a thousand miles away, she could still feel his presence. Jax never left her. He was the shadow all around; the ghost she could never let go. Even when she dated other men and they would whisper sweet notions in her ear in the middle of the night, it was never their voices she heard. It was always his.

She knew it was him when her hospital door opened. She was drifting off to sleep when she heard the creak of the door and the sound of his boots. She had heard Gemma's voice earlier, threatening the guards to let her in. But the two men who stood at her door feared someone else more. Sal Caralino was who they answered too. Gemma Teller was just an obnoxious bitch who needed a Midol.

She could feel his sadness and could cut the regret emanating from him with a knife as he made his way towards her bed. She knew Gina had told him about her past with Kohn. Tara knew she was going to have to admit to Jax that she did use him. She had denied it when he confronted her about it before, but she thought she was leaving Charming soon. Tara never thought she stay, let alone have to admit the truth of her reappearance in Charming to him.

But Jax was her complete undoing. The moment he entered her as Kohn's body was getting colder on the floor next to them; she knew she was still his. But then again, she was always his. They still fit and when he made love to her, it felt like coming home to the only home Tara had ever known. A weight that Tara had never known was there, lifted from her chest. The truth had indeed set her free.

The feeling of his fingers on her face was comforting and familiar. She wanted to open her eyes and let him know that she was still there, but she did not. She heard him pull the chair closer to her bed and the squish of the cushion as he sat down. She just laid there with her eyes closed and her face towards him.

She could feel him staring at her; his eyes burning a hole into her soul. She was wondering what he was thinking. How could she still love him after all he did to her? But then again, how could he love her after everything she did to him?

Soon, she heard the chair get even closer to her bed. She felt him reach for her hand and carefully laid his own on top of hers.

"I am sorry," she heard him whisper, as he squeezed her hand a little harder

"I love you." He whispered again. She felt his lips graze her hand and the soft feather of his hair as he laid his head on the bed, never removing his hand from hers.

"I love you too," she whispered back without hesitation and without opening her eyes. Jax did not move and neither did she. He just held her hand as they both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Gemma was on her second joint. Nero has given up talking sense into her and had retired to bed. From the moment she was denied entrance to Tara's room to the moment she arrived at Diosa; the anger and rage was steadly building inside her.

Who the hell were those men to tell her she could not see Tara? Tara needed to leave and Gemma was going to make sure of it. But as long as that bitch Gina was helping Tara call the shots, Jax would be like puddy in their hands. Gemma was not going to let that happen.

A knock on the door to Nero's office shock Gemma out of her weed induced stuper. Collette peaked her head in.

"Up for some company?"

Gemma nodded and Collette came in.

"Have you heard from Jax?" Collette asked.

The look on Gemma's face was enough of an answer.

"As long as both of those bitches are in town, Jax's head will not be on straight."

Collette reached over to the ash tray and took the joint. She took a drag and handed it back to Gemma.

"Do you love my son?" Gemma asked Collette. "Are you willing to do anything to secure his future and his happiness?"

Collette stared at Gemma with wide eyes. Collette was actually a bit scared at the intensity in Gemma's voice. All she could do was nod her head; even though she was not sure she meant it.

"What do you want to do Gem?"

Gemma took another drag from her joint.

"We have to make those bitches disappear."


	9. Chapter 9

"Daddy!"

Gina looked up from the stove and saw Jax close the front door and enter the kitchen. He looked different from the last time she saw him. When she left the kitchen the night before, he looked ready to kill. Now, he looked calm; almost content. Gina knew there was only one person who could make him look that way.

"How is she?" she asked turning back towards the eggs that she was scrambling.

Jax bent over to kiss Abel on his head as Chibbs walked up from the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"She was still asleep when I left," he said walking towards the coffee maker.

"I just brewed that pot," Gina said as she put some eggs onto the dishes for Abel and Thomas.

"Daddy, Aunt GiGi is making eggs. We can't eat eggs when Mommy is here. It makes her tummy sad." Abel told Jax matter of factley.

"That and chicken are two big no-no's when Tara is around," Gina said as she set the plates in front of Thomas and Abel.

Jax poured himself and Chibbs a cup. He gestured the pot towards Gina but she declined with a shake of her head.

She has been drinking coffee since 4am. After her late-night confession, she and Chibbs sat outside until well after the crickets stopped chirping. When they finally came inside, the still continued to sit in silence, with their hands never letting go.

"She is going to want to see the boys," Gina said, as she pour two milk cups and gave one to each of the boys.

Jax nodded while sipping his coffee.

"After breakfast we will get them dressed and bring them to the hospital."

"YAY! We are going to see Mommy!" Abel shouted. Thomas followed by knocking his plate full eggs off his high chair and on the floor."

"Uh-oh," Thomas said with wide eyes. Gina laughed and started to make her way back to the sink to get a sponge. Jax beat her to it and started cleaning up the mess.

"On that note, I am getting out of here before I have to clean up or do nappy duty, " Chibbs said as he put his cup in the sink.

He walked past Gina and let his hand casually rub up against her. Gina looked at the Scotsman and gave him a small wink. Jax, who was bending over and cleaning up the spilt eggs, caught the tail end of the exchange between them.

"Call me if you need me, Jackie," he said while looking at Gina. Jax noticed that also.

"I will be by Redwoody later today."

Chibbs nodded and left.

Jax wanted to ask Gina about Chibbs, but thought better of it. And besides, where Chibbs stuck his dick was the least of his worries right now. He threw out the eggs from the floor, grabbed Cheerios from the cabinet and poured them on the high chair for Thomas. He went back over to his coffee and turned to Gina who was now washing dishes.

"I want to talk about the restraining orders."

Gina let the pot she was washing slip from her hands.

"That is Tara's call, not mine."

"I get my mother. That I will not fight. But I want the ones against me and my guys dropped. As you can tell, I have been in violation the past 24 hours."

"I will mention it to Tara. Like I said, her call, not mine." She said as she continued washing the breakfast dishes.

Jax sipped his coffee.

"Where have you guys been staying?"

Gina turned off the faucet and wiped her hands on a towel. She turned and gave Jax a disbelieving look.

"One night spent in your wife's hospital room and you think all is forgiven? Jesus Teller, you are good but I don't think that good."

"I want my family back."

"Then start acting like it. How about you work for it instead of thinking it should just be handed to you?"

Jax put down his cup and folded his arms.

"I just want to make sure that no one is going to try to stop me from getting my family back," he said giving Gina an accusing look.

"You think I am going to get in your way? Can you take any responsibility? You work for it and you earn your family back, than we don't have a problem. And before you start blaming me for getting in your way, why don't you go look in a mirror, because you seem pretty good at sabotaging yourself."

Gina threw the towel on the counter.

"Come on Abel, let's get you and Tommy dressed so you can go see Mommy."

* * *

When Tara woke up, she looked over to where Jax has been. He was gone. Also gone was that horrible nausea feeling that had been crippling her for over a week now. She felt more clear headed and energized. She put her hand over her stomach and smiled for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

'Oh baby, you are in for a wild ride." She said to her stomach.

There was a knock at the door and Margaret slowly opened.

"Hey," she said. "Can I come in?"

Tara smiled and nodded.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Tara said. "The nausea is gone and I feel a little more energized."

"Your vitals and labs are so much better," Margaret said. "The medicine must be working. Dr. Lowes thinks you only need to stay one more night, as long as you stay like this."

Tara looked over and saw her reflection in the TV. The sight was frightening.

"I need a shower."

Margaret laughed.

"Yes, you do. I'll get a nurse in her to unhook you from the IV's."

Tara smiled again as Margaret left. After her shower, she would call Gina to bring the boys to her. Today, Tara was determined to make a good day.

* * *

Jax parked his bike in front of St. Thomas. He left ahead of Gina and the boys. He wanted a few minutes to talk to Tara, before the boys took up all of their attention.

He entered the hospital and made his way to the elevator. He passed Tammy, a known crow-eater. He winked at her and kept going.

When he made his way to Tara's room, he saw two different guards at her door. The one guard looked him over and the other stood still.

"Mr. Teller," the one guard said as he opened the door to Tara's room. Apparently these men knew who he was. He added this to the new list of things he needed to discuss with Tara.

He went in the room and noticed that Tara was not in her bed. He turned to the bathroom and heard the shower running and sound of Tara's voice. She was singing "You are My Sunshine." He walked over to the bathroom door and saw that it was opened a crack. He could see her through the clear shower curtain. He watched as she lathered up a wash cloth and rubbed her body with it. He instantly felt the bulge in his jeans grow. God, he missed her.

" I know you are there." She said. " I heard you come in the room."

The sound of her voice was doing nothing to help the already growing erection.

"Where are the boys?"

Jax opened the door and made his way into the bathroom. He watched now as she wet her hair and lathered the shampoo. He could smell the mint scent of the shampoo as she washed it out. He could see every curve of her body. Her stomach was still taut and flat, not an inkling that a child was now growing in there.

He sat on the closed toilet seat.

"With Gina. They are coming soon. I wanted to see you and talk to you before they got here."

Tara reached for the conditioner and poured it into her hand. She knew this conversation was coming. She felt it was almost easier to have it in this small space, with no other interruptions.

"So I guess Gina filled you in?" she said as she washed out the conditioner.

The memories of the previous night's conversation cause Jax's hard-on to instantly deflate.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Tara stayed under the hot water for another moment and turned it off. Realizing that she was naked and Jax was on the other side of the curtain, caused her to stall for a second. She reached her hand through the curtain and grabbed the towel from the hook. She wrapped it around her and opened the curtain. The sight of him sitting there was all too familiar. They had some of their best talks in the bathrooms. Some of their best fucks too; Thomas being conceived in the bathroom of a porn studio had to be her all-time favorite.

"Once I stayed, it did not seem important for me to stay anything. I choose you, I choose Abel. It no longer mattered to me the reasons why I came, it just mattered the reason why I stayed."

She walked over to the sink and found a new toothbrush and some toothpaste.

"He raped you?"

Tara dropped the tooth brush in the sink. She turned to Jax. The look of worry and concern in his eyes was one she never thought she would see again. Seeing that look let Tara know that he still loved her. A small part of her was reassured, even though he said it to her last night.

"I thought you figured it out."

"I had my suspicions, but it is much different when you hear for certain that your wife has been raped. "

Tara turned back towards the sink and picked up her toothbrush.

"He broke in my apartment; he must have stayed there all day. I don't remember much. I remember getting hit with something over the head. I remember him on top of me and I remember coming to and he was gone. I was bruised and naked on my living room floor. I called Gina and took a cab to a clinic where no one would find me." Tara stuck her toothbrush in her mouth and started brushing.

The words caused the anger to resurface in Jax. He put his head in his hand and tried to swallow back the urge to trash the bathroom.

Tara spit out the toothpaste and turned to Jax.

"Why are you here Jax? I really don't want to dig up old bones…"

" I am here because we have a lot to figure out. Abel, Thomas, the new baby…"

"Well, go ask your mother. I am sure she will tell you what to do."

Tara slammed her toothbrush down and walked back in her room.

"What the hell..?" Jax started to say.

"Nothing has changed Jax. You are still you. You still bow down to Gemma and SAMCRO still runs your life. And besides, you can't keep your dick out of whores. "

Jax was waiting for her to bring up Collette. He can't even tell her it has been over for a while with her, since Jax had just kicked her out of his house the night before. But that is nothing compared to what she did to him.

"You lied about a baby and blamed my mother for killing it."

The air was knocked out of Tara. She stumbled back a bit and used her foot of the bed as stability. She put her head down in shame and instantly put her hand to her stomach.

"I know what I did was wrong. I had no way out. Trust me when I say, I have been paying for it ever since." She said with tears coming to her eyes.

She turned back around and grabbed her bag off the floor that Mickey had dropped off the night before. She reached in and pulled out some underwear, yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt. Not caring anymore that Jax was in the room, she dropped her towel and started getting dressed—the whole time trying to will the tears that were falling down her face to go back in her eyes.

As she was about to put her bra on, she felt him come up behind her and put his arms around her. She was tempted to fight his hug, but she was all out of fight. He put his hand on her stomach and his other hand on her heart.

"I love you, Tara. I always have. You are a part of what I am. You always have been and always will be. I am going to fix this. No more promises, no more lies. Just me and you and our boys and this one. That is all that matters. Don't give up on us."

Tara hesitantly reached up and put her hand on his and fell into him as he held her. She wanted to believe him, but there had been so many broken promises and lies. She just couldn't do it anymore.

"I want to believe you…" she started saying when Jax shushed her.

"Let me prove it. That is all I ask. And if I don't, you and our kids can go wherever you want."

She turned to him and gave him a surprised and scared look.

He put his lips to her forehead.

"Anywhere, " he said again.

Before she could question him again, the sound of squeaky shoes and laughter filled the hallway. She grabbed her clothes, pushed past him and went into the bathroom to change. As she closed the door she looked at Jax again. He winked at her just as the door to her room opened.

* * *

"Gemma, it's Tammy again."

Gemma was woken up by the sound of her cell phone. She was hungover and could taste the weed from the joints she smoked the night before.

"What's up Tammy?" she said, annoyed to be woken up.

"Your daughter-in-law is getting out of the hospital tomorrow. Just thought you would want to know."

When Tammy hung up the phone, a plan came into Gemma' head, she dialed the first number she could think of.

"Tiggy, it's Gemma. We need to talk."


	10. Chapter 10

_It was like watching a scene out of a movie. Yet, it wasn't a movie. It was real life. And the car that was squealing through the parking lot was making its way right towards her. And for the first time since they had met, there was nothing she could do to help her. All she could do was look in her eyes and let her know she was not alone. _

**The Day Before**

"Aunt GiGi, is Mommy coming home tomorrow?"

Gina was helping Abel into bed. Gina had already answered this question five times since they got home from the hospital. But Abel wanted that reassurance that his mommy would be home tomorrow.

"Yes little man. Mommy is coming home tomorrow. Now the quicker you go to bed, the quicker tomorrow comes and the quicker mommy comes home."

Before Gina could even give Abel a good night kiss, his eyes were already closed and sleep was not far away. Gina kissed Abel's forehead, tucked him in and left the room, leaving the door open a crack.

As she made her way down the hall, Jax was leaving the nursery.

"Did he go down OK?" he asked her as they both made their way towards the kitchen.

"I swear you would think tomorrow is Christmas," Gina said as she made her way towards the stove to put the tea kettle on.

"He wants her home." Jax said as he sat in a kitchen chair. "I want her home. Here. In this house."

Gina lit the burner and put the kettle on the flame. She turned back towards Jax.

"Tara and I talked when you went to take the boys to the cafeteria."

Jax perked up.

"I filed the motion to have the restraining order against you and the club lifted. However, your mother is not part of the deal. She is also willing to come back to this house, as long as me and my guys come and you sleep on the couch."

When Tara told Gina she wanted to do this, Gina thought she must still be out of it from the nausea. But Tara was adamant that she gave Jax this last chance. Tara would not tell Gina what had happened between the two of them in the past 24 hours, but something had softened them both. Gina could see it in their interactions in the hospital room. Whether it was the stolen glances when they thought no one was watching or the hands that lingered just a second too long as they passed the kids around, Gina could tell that the love story of Jax Tell and Tara Knowles was far from over.

Gina could not help but notice the excitement in his face when she mentioned that Tara wanted to come home. She was hoping for Tara's sake he meant the promises he had made over the last 24 hours. Tara was on the fence about coming home, but Gina being the good lawyer, wanted Tara to have all the facts. She filled her in on Jax kicking both Colette and Gemma out of the house the night before. As soon as she let her know about Jax closing the door on Gemma, Tara decided to go home.

"Ok." He quickly agreed.

The kettle whistled and Gina turned around. She reached for the cup and tea bag that were already on the counter. She filled the mug and put the kettle down. She walked towards the table and stopped. She looked straight into Jax's eyes.

"Your mother was served with a more permanent restraining order today. She can fight it if she chooses. However, if you help your mother violate the order in anyway, Jax, you will never see Tara and the kids again. I will make sure of it."

Jax noticed the authority in her voice. He was not going to rock the boat. His wife and kids were coming home. He would have agreed to anything at this point, just to get them all home.

Jax nodded.

Gina pulled out the chair across from Jax and sat down.

"Tomorrow I will have the guys bring everyone's stuff here."

"Where have you guys been staying?"

Gina sipped her tea.

"Tara's fathers house."

Jax sat back.

"You guys have been in Charming the whole time? I thought the house was sold?"

"It was, to my father. He bought it so Tara would always have a safe place to go. You forget Jax, me and you come from the same life. We don't know when the hammer will fall and our world will get turned upside down. When she decided to stay, my father bought the house and rigged it for security. Even the backyard was re-done for ample privacy. "

Jax could not believe that they were in Charming, and he did not know about it.

"I can't believe no one said anything."

Gina sipped her tea again.

"I pay better," she said and winked at Jax.

Jax let out a chuckle when there was a knock on the front door. Jax got up and answered it.

"Hey Jackie, missed you today," Chibbs said as he entered the house.

Gina instantly got butterflies in her stomach. What was it about the Scotsman that made her feel things that she had not felt in years? Chibbs walked into the kitchen and saw Gina sitting at the table. He winked at her as Jax came up behind him.

"Sorry, I had to take care of stuff at the hospital."

Chibbs leaned up against the counter.

"It is fine. Slow day anyway. Tig had to go help Gemma with something at Diosa. Nero called. Needs to set up a meet. "

"I need to speak with him also." Jax said. "Need to step back from Diosa. Want you to handle the day to day there."

Chibbs was not surprised that Jax was relinquishing control of Diosa. The wife and the hooker did not necessarily go well together.

"Actually, I think Nero could use your help." Chibbs said looking at Gina.

She almost spit her tea out.

"Me?" she asked as Chibbs nodded in return.

"I know I am a good looking girl Scotty, but I prefer to make my money with my legs closed."

Chibbs smiled and looked softly at Gina. She could feel her cheeks burning. Although the scars and weathered look of his face showed he has lived a hard life, his eyes were soft and sincere. Gina had not seen eyes like that in years. She could stare all day into those eyes.

"Some legal stuff. He asked for Lowen, but I thought you may be better. We can go over there in the morning. I can let Nero know that I will be handling Diosa from now on."

Jax nodded.

Although Gina wanted to say decline the offer, the idea of spending time with Chibbs was appealing.

"Tara is getting out of the hospital around noon tomorrow. As long as we are back before then, I am all yours."

Jax was watching the exchange between Chibbs and Gina. Was Chibbs blushing?

"I am going to go swing by Redwoody and then head to the hospital for the night. Can you stay here with them?"

Without thinking, Chibbs nodded.

Jax grabbed his keys and kuet from the hook.

"Call me if you need anything." He said as he opened the door and stepped out into the night.

When the door closed, something came over Gina as she looked at Chibbs. She got up from the table and walked towards him. Without realizing what she was doing, she stood up on her tip toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

The electricity that was generated from such a small kiss could have lit up Charming for a few seconds. Both Gina and Chibbs could feel it through their soul. There was no denying that there was a spark between them two.

As quickly as the confidence came to her, it disappeared. Instantly a fear swept over Gina and she felt herself getting over come with anxiety. She had to get out of there

"Thank you, for last night." She stuttered as she quickly stepped away and made her way towards the safety of the nursery.

Chibbs stood in the kitchen, dumbstruck on what just happened. He wanted to leave her alone, but he knew he had to break through her fear. He would never hurt her. He has done many terrible things in his life, but he had never hurt a woman.

He walked towards the nursery and opened the door. He could see her curled up on the daybed, with her back towards him. He could hear her sniffle. He looked over and saw Thomas asleep in the crib. Without thinking, he removed his kuet and placed it on the changing table. He walked up to the bed and put his hand on her shoulder. She instantly tensed up

"I am not him. I am not going to hurt you."

He kept his hand on her shoulder and after a few moments, he felt her relax. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Again, she tensed and he could feel her start to tremble in his arms.

"I am not him," he said again. "I am not going to hurt you."

He pulled her closer to him and softly repeated the same phrase over and over again. Over time, Gina relaxed and soon, Chibbs heard the soft breathing of a woman in a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Jax and Juice were just catching up about the day's events when Gemma stormed into Redwoody.

"What the fuck is this?" Gemma screamed as she threw the restraining order in Jax's face.

Jax knew this was coming since Gina told him about the restraining order.

"Give us a minute, "he said to Juice.

Juice had been in gun battles between Cartels, Mayans and even had his involvement with the RICO investigation outted to Jax. But nothing in the world scared him more than Gemma Teller pissed off.

"Gladly," he said as he made his way out the door.

"A permanent restraining order against my grandkids," she said. "What the hell is this bitch doing now?"

Jax sat at the head of the Reaper and pulled out a smoke.

"I knew about it."

Gemma almost passed out from the betrayal.

"You knew?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes."

Gemma snarled.

"She has had you fucked up since you were sixteen."

"And you have had me fucked up since birth." He said taking a drag.

Jax looked at his mother, who was now on the verge of a complete breakdown. Jax could not only see it but feel it. He needed to calm her down, before she did anything stupid.

"I knew about it. I did not fight it. Tara and the boys are coming home. We are going to try to work things out. If we can't, she is allowed to take the boys and the new baby anywhere she wants. But this will all be my call. Not your, not Tara's, no ones. I will make the right call from my kids. Now, you want to do your overbearing, no one puts Gemma Teller in the corner bullshit, than go ahead. But, you will lose. You will not only lose the boys, the baby, but you will lose me. So, I suggest you sit back and let time heal. For once in your life, Mother, listen to me."

Jax got up from the table and walked over to Gemma. He gave her a kiss on the check.

"Please, mom."

And with that, Jax left the room.

* * *

_She saw the car coming towards her. There was no time to do anything, no time to get out of the way. All she could do was stare at the only friend she ever knew, and hope and pray that it did not hurt to die. _


	11. Chapter 11

_It was not supposed to be this way, she thought as the car hit her. This was not how she was supposed to die. This is why she tried leaving the life behind her; so she could die old and fulfilled, in the comfort of her bed. But here she was, flying through the air and bracing herself for the thud as she would ultimately hit the hard, gravely pavement. As she made her way back towards the earth, she saw her best friend's fear and shock out of the corner of her eye. Funny, she thought as she finally landed and the world faded to black, it still did not hurt._

When Jax came home after spending another quiet night holding Tara's hand, Gina and the boys were already dressed.

"Daddy! Mommy comes home today," Abel squealed as he wrapped his arms around Jax's legs.

Gina was wiping off Thomas's high chair as Jax made his way into the house. He nodded to her as he took off her kuet and hung it on the hook by the door. He reached down and grabbed an excited Abel from his legs and threw him up in the air.

"Daddy, Aunt GiGi said we are going to stay here. Are we staying here?" Abel asked with a big smile on his face.

Jax looked again at Gina. She tried to communicate, "Don't fuck this up," with her eyes as she glared at him. Jax threw Abel in the air again.

"Yea buddy. You are staying here. You, Thomas and Mommy."

"And Aunt GiGi, and the new baby." Abel said quickly.

Gina laughed as she took Thomas out of his high chair and and kissed his chubby cheek.

"I am staying for a bit Abel."

Abel clapped his hands and wrangled himself from Jax's arms. He jumped down and ran to his bedroom.

"What time is Chibbs picking you up?" Jax said as he took a smiling Thomas from Gina's arms.

"He should be here soon. I will be at the hospital by 12pm to help bring Tara home."

Jax nodded.

"How was she last night?" Gina asked as she put the rest of the breakfast dishes in the dishwasher.

Jax thought back to slipping into Tara's room the night before. He had just left the meeting with his mother and he just needed to be around Tara. Like it has been since he was sixteen years old, Tara was the only person who can give him the peace he had been so desperately seeking his whole life.

The same two guards, who were there the night before, let him back into her room. Tara was asleep again, her hands protectively shielding her stomach. When Jax approached her bed, he could see an ultrasound picture resting next to a photo of Abel and Thomas. He smiled as he looked at all three of his children.

Like he did the night before, he moved the chair next to the bed, and reached for her hand. When he had his fingers intertwined with his, he laid his head on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Thomas's giggle shook him back to reality.

"She was fine. Let her know I would be back around 12pm to get her." He said, bouncing Thomas on his hip.

Gina turned the dishwasher on, just as Chibbs came through the front door.

"Morning Jax," Chibbs said.

Jax smiled at him while Thomas blew him raspberries.

"Morning," Chibbs said to Gina as he made his way back into the kitchen.

Gina smiled at the Scotsman, who had only left this kitchen twenty minutes before Jax got home. When she had woken up to Thomas's baby babble at 6am, she was surprised to see Chibbs still next to her. He had held her the whole night. Gina had not slept that well in years.

Gina walked over to grab her purse and her phone from the counter.

As she walked passed Jax to head out the front door, she said,

"I will be at the hospital by noon. The doctor has it on my authority not to release her until I get there. I am still her medical directive."

Jax was annoyed that although Tara was coming home, he still did not have her fully back. Gina was still calling the shots.

"I can take care of my wife. Do you really think I would put her health and the health of our child in danger? Pretty soon, you will leave and I will have my family back together. I am not going to let you stop that. "

Gina reached in her bag and pulled out her sunglasses. Chibbs had walked right up behind her.

"I get your point," she said, putting her sunglasses on, her face showing an obviously annoyed look at Jax's repeated comments about her standing in his way.

"Since I am going to Diosa, should I give Collette a message for you? Maybe how when times get tough again, you will run to her over charged pussy? But then again, that was someone else fault. It was Tara's fault you needed some whore one on one time?"

Jax's face turned red at the thought of his former mistress.

"Get your head out of your ass, Teller and put your family back together."

And with that, Gina walked out the door.

Chibbs put his hand on Jax's shoulder.

"See you in a bit," Chibbs said, at a loss of words. Although he was having fuzzy feelings for Gina, Jax was still his brother. He would try his hardest not to get involved in their little domestic feud.

Chibbs followed Gina to his bike as Jax closed the door to his house.

"Ready for a ride, darlin?" he said as he handed a helmet to Gina.

"Well, well Scotty, do you think I have never ridden on a bike before. I do have a little biker babe in me." she said with a tone to her voice that made Chibbs smile.

"Which part?" he asked as he climbed onto the bike.

Gina adjusted her helmet, climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Chibb's waist. Just as her started revving up his engine, she whispered in his ear,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

Tara was packing her overnight bag when the sound of stilettos echoing in the hall stopped at her door. The color which has just recently returned to Tara's face, quickly disappeared as she recognized those familiar and soul-shuttering footsteps.

"I am here to see my daughter-in-law," she heard from behind her hospital door.

"I am sorry Mrs. Morrow. You are not allowed in here."

Tara sighed as she folded up her shirt and stuffed it in her bag. Gemma would not take the rejection gently.

"I am not leaving until I speak to Tara. So either you let me in or I will stand here all God damn day."

Knowing that she would have to face Gemma sometime and the threat of a restraining order did nothing to deter Gemma; Tara walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"So, this is what a whore house looks like," Gina said as she walked into Diosa.

The ride had taken about twenty minutes, but Gina wished it could of lasted all day. She felt so safe holding on to Chibbs, she did not want to let go.

She took off her sunglasses and looked around.

"Wow, Tara was right. There really is nothing like the smell of latex, desperation and used pussy."

Chibbs gave her a look that caused Gina to shrug.

"What?" Gina asked innocently.

Chibbs let out a quick sigh and grabbed her hand.

"Come this way. Nero's office is right through here."

Gina and Chibbs walked through a sea of scantily clad women and potbellied men to Nero's office. When they opened the door, they could see he was not alone.

"Well, well if it not Jax's favorite whore." Gina said to Collete who was sitting on Nero's desk.

Collete shot Gina a dirty look as Chibbs closed the door behind them.

* * *

"It's ok guys, she can come in."

One of the guards stepped in Gemma' s way as she tried to make a beeline into Tara's room.

"Ms. Caralino gave us strict orders…"

"Five minutes guys. Come in and escort her out in five minutes."

Seeing that Tara was not going to change, he stepped out of the way and allowed Gemma through.

* * *

"I will be taking over the day to day business of Diosa from Jax." Chibbs said to Nero when he asked where Jax was.

Gina noticed that Collette's mouth dropped open.

"Close your mouth sweetheart, he is not paying for a blow job," Gina said.

Nero cleared his throat and Collette once again shot daggers with her eyes towards Gina.

"Jax does not want to be involved with the business anymore?" Nero asked.

Gina stepped in.

"Since him and his wife have decided to give their marriage another chance, he felt that his energy was best suited elsewhere. And with another child on the way, his time will be limited."

Nero did not react to the news that Tara was pregnant. Apparently Gemma had already told him. There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Gina spoke up.

"Chibbs told me you needed a lawyer?" Gina asked, changing the subject.

Nero grabbed a manila folder from his desk.

"I am selling my interest in Diosa. I need you to look over this offer. "

Chibbs stepped forward.

"Wait, Jax did not say anything about this."

"I was planning on telling Jax today, but since he is no longer involved in Diosa, it is not his concern."

Chibbs walked up to Nero.

"Who are you selling to?"

"Collette and Gemma."

* * *

"You have five minutes." Tara said to Gemma.

Gemma walked over to the bed side table and looked down at the ultrasound.

"So I guess it is real."

"If you came here to check on the status of my pregnancy…"

"That is not why I am here."

Gemma took a breath.

"I am listening to my son and doing what he asked. I am giving him and you space."

Tara folded her arms.

"You are kidding?"

"No. Jax asked me to give him and you time to figure your melodramatic relationship out. And being the good mother that I am, I am listening."

Tara was not convinced.

"What is the catch Gemma? You would never let go so easily."

Gemma put her bag down on Tara's bed.

"I am not letting go and believe me I will be watching. But since my son has never listened to me when it comes to you, I figured I need to let him realize on his own what a poisonous bitch you really are."

Tara let out a laugh.

"Well, it takes one to know one."

"You always were a smart bitch."

Gemma picked up her bag.

"Besides, I will have a new business to keep me occupied." She said as she picked up her bag from the bed.

Tara was not taking the bait. She knew Gemma wanted her to ask what business. When Gemma realized Tara was not asking, she continued.

"I am buying out Nero. Collette and I will be running Diosa."

* * *

Gina looked at Chibbs who was just as shocked as she was.

"Gemma is buying your interest in Diosa?"

"Yes, she said she needs something to keep her busy. Now that she is no longer allowed in her grandson's lives."

If Nero was trying to garner sympathy for Gemma, he was barking up the wrong tree.

"Yea, I feel so bad for her." Gina said. She grabbed the envelope from the desk.

"I will look these over and get them back to you tonight. As long as it all looks good, you can proceed with the sale."

Nero agreed.

Gina looked at her watch.

"I need to get going." She said to Chibbs.

Without saying a word, Chibbs walked towards the door and Gina followed.

"Let Jax know I am happy for him and Tara," Nero said, sounding like he meant it.

Gina turned and looked at the tired pimp. There was something kind and real about him, although Gina still did not trust anyone who willingly associated with Gemma.

"I will," Gina responded as she followed Chibbs out of the office.

When they got out into the parking lot and Gina climbed onto the back of Chibb's bike, she let out a long suppressed laugh.

"What's so funny?" Chibbs said as he started the bike.

"Your new business partners are Jax's psychotic mother and his dollar an hour hooker. Man, it is a good day to be you."

* * *

"She did what?"

Tara was filling Jax in on Gemma's new business opportunity.

Jax had walked in shortly after his mother was escorted out of Tara's room. The boys, of course, were so happy to see Tara; jumping immediately out of Jax's arms and into hers.

Tara was able to calm them down with some cookies that were left over from her breakfast tray, when she decided to spill the news to a shocked and angry Jax.

"I told her to take a step back and let things settle and this is what she does?"

Tara grabbed her sweatshirt from the bathroom and turned back to Jax.

"You mother, just let things settle?"

Jax raised his eyebrow at Tara as Dr. Loewes walked in.

"Dr. Lowes! I am surprised to see you here."

"I am here to release you." He said smiling to Tara. He picked up her chart from the slot in front of her bed and started writing notes.

"Your other doctor was called into an emergency. Since i have privileges here, I was asked to come in and make sure you are good to go. Which, according to your latest test results, you are."

Tara looked at the clock. It was 11:50am. She knew Gina would be here soon.

"Let's get my stuff and go wait outside for Gina," she said to Jax. " I need the fresh air and we can talk more about how your mother is crazy."

* * *

Gina and Chibbs pulled up to St. Thomas. She could see Jax's car already here.

"Are you going to tell Jax?" she asked Chibbs.

"I will later. No point in stressing him now."

Chibbs reached for Gina's hand.

"Thanks for coming today. And thanks…."

Gina stood up and kissed his cheek gently.

"Next time we go for a ride, can we go somewhere else?"

Chibbs laughed.

"What, too good for a brothel?" Chibbs asked.

"Just a little," she quickly responded.

They started walking towards the front of St. Thomas.

"Shite, I forgot my phone," Chibbs said.

"Go get it and meet us inside. "

Chibbs grazed the front of Gina's arm and made his way back towards his bike.

* * *

Jax pushed Tara out into the sunlight.

She had both Thomas and Abel on her lap.

"Faster Daddy, faster!" Abel shouted as the automatic doors opened and Jax pushed Tara down the ramp.

"Sorry buddy, this is a slow ride. Mommy can't go to fast."

For the first time in weeks, Tara felt good. The nauseous and crippling exhaustion were gone and she was going home with all her boys and her best friend. Her life was finally starting to slow down and end up where it should.

* * *

Gina walked towards the entrance, just in time to see Jax push Tara and the boys down the ramp.

Gina had left explicit instructions that no one was to release Tara until she go there. She was going to raise hell at that hospital

"Hey T.K…" she shouted.

She could see Tara turn and wave towards her. She caught the site of Abel and Thomas on her lap. Gina smiled and gave the boys a little wave. Just as she stepped off the curb and into the street in front of St. Thomas, she heard the unmistakable sound of tires and squealing brakes. She turned to her right just in time to see the black Chevy Tahoe makes it way right towards her.


	12. Chapter 12

"33 year old female, hit by a car. Massive internal injuries, broken bones and possible head trauma. I want a portable x-ray, CT and a full panel done now. She is critical people. Let's go "

The stretcher containing the unconscious body of Gina Caralino was quickly rushed into St. Thomas. The doctor was highlighting her injuries to the ER staff who had gathered around the moving gurney. Thanks to the deafening screams of Tara, the scared cries of Thomas and Abel and the squealing tires of the Black Tahoe as it made its way out of the parking lot, two doctors rushed outside to see what the commotion was and were able to tend to Gina almost instantly.

From what Jax could see, as he was shielding his sons from the horrific site of their aunt crumpled on the ground, Gina was covered in blood and her left leg was bent at an unnatural angle. Her arm was failed over her head and she was not moving.

"She has a faint pulse." One of the doctors yelled as they kept moving the gurney into the hospital.

Jax could not forget the sound that she made as she crashed back towards earth. It sounded like a baseball bat hitting a bag of oranges. Jax was so shocked by the site that he didn't even realize that Tahoe has raced out of the parking lot and disappeared from site until it was too late.

As soon as Gina hit that ground, Tara had tried to jump out of the wheelchair and run to her injured friend, but instantly became dizzy and was overcome by a fresh wave of nausea that crippled her. She was forced to retreat back into her wheelchair and watch as Don and Mickey had emerged from a car in the parking lot and ran to Gina's side, along with Chibbs, who kept calling saying her name over and over again and had to be told to step back by one of the doctors.

Jax carried his crying children as Don pushed a shocked Tara quickly behind the stretcher that was already moving at lightning speed through the halls of St. Thomas. Chibbs was running behind the stretcher as it made its way through the swinging wooden doors that ultimately closed in Tara's face. Tara knew in her condition that going beyond those doors, she would be instantly asked to leave, so she let Chibbs go with Gina. As the doors closed, she caught Chibb's eyes. Was that love she saw behind the fear? Whatever it was, she knew Chibbs would protect her best friend. But still, she felt nothing but hopelessness and helplessness. She put her face in her hands and tried to swallow back the deluge of tears that were pooling in her eyes.

Behind her, Jax was trying to juggle his horrified children. Jax knew his wife would not leave Gina's side. He turned to Mickey and Don who were now standing besides Tara.

"Take my boys home. They don't need to see this. I will have one of my people meet you there." Jax said over the cries of his boys.

Mickey turned to Jax.

"We can't leave her. "He said, with a mix of fear and sadness in his voice. Jax realized that Mickey and Don had one job to do: keep Gina safe. And they failed. No amount of reassurance would ever make up for that.

Jax looked down at his sons. Thomas had calmed down but Abel was still crying. Jax knew that Tara would be the only one who would be able to settle the boys, but she was in no shape to do so. The car had hit Gina head on. It would be a miracle if she survived. Jax knew that this was moment he needed to step up and be the strong parent. He put the trembling Abel down on the floor and knelt down so he could look his son in the eyes.

"Abel listen to Daddy."

Abel looked at Jax with wet blue eyes. He stopped crying but kept hiccupping as he tried to control his little tears.

"Mommy and Daddy need to stay here and make sure Aunt Gina gets better. "

"Daddy, that car hurt Aunt Gina." He said with an audible lump in his throat.

Jax's heart broke at the violence his five year old just witnessed.

"I know buddy. I promise Mommy and Daddy are going to do everything we can to make her feel better."

Thomas blew Abel a raspberry and for a moment, Abel was distracted. Jax looked up at Mickey.

"Please, take my boys home. I know you will keep them safe. Gina trusted you to keep them safe."

Jax noticed as soon as he said Gina's name, both of the men's faces seemed to fall.

Jax continued.

"As soon as my people get there, come right back. My wife will make sure that everything that could be done is being done."

Mickey turned to Don. Don nodded. Without saying a word, Mickey reached for Abel's hand. Abel put his little hand in his and Don took a squirming Thomas from Jax's arms. The two men then took the boys out of the hospital

In the midst of Jax trying to figure out care for his traumatized sons, Tara had wheeled herself over the ER doors. As if she could see through the wooden doors that had only moments earlier welcomed her dying friend, she parked her wheelchair in front of the door and stared.

Jax walked over to her. He knelt beside the wheelchair and put his hand on her arm.

"Babe?"

She did not turn to him.

Jax knew that no words would reassure her. All he could do was stay with her and stare at the same door.

* * *

At an abandoned factory in Stockton, Gemma and Collete sat in the deserted parking lot in a red BMW, compliments of the Teller-Morrow Garage. The owner had brought the BMW to TM to replace the brakes and balance the tires. Gemma had another uses for the car.

The two women sat in silence and watched as a Black Chevy Tahoe turned into the empty parking lot.

* * *

It seemed like they were staring at the door for an eternity when Chibbs came through them.

Tara looked for some sort of hope on his face. Her stomach dropped when she didn't see any.

"It's bad. Took her into emergency surgery."

"Jesus Christ," Jax muttered, running his fingers through his hair. He had started thinking about who would do this. He knew this was no random accident; the car was speeding through the parking lot and went straight for Gina. Was it someone with a grudge against SAMCRO? Or was it someone from Gina's past? Whoever it was, they needed to have bullet lodged in their brain.

Chibbs went to walk past Tara, but he stopped and looked at her. He put his hand on her shoulder and for a brief moment, stood there.

Tara put her hand on his and looked up at him. They both looked at each other and Tara once again saw a brief flicker of love behind the fear in his eyes. She would have kept on staring at him if her phone did not ring. She looked down and saw a Chicago area code. Without saying anything, she wheeled herself over to an isolated corned and answered the phone.

* * *

Gemma and Collette made their way back towards Diosa.

"Did we do that right thing Gemma?" Collette asked.

Gemma slammed on the brakes and turned to Collette.

"It is a little too late for cold feet."

"I thought it was Tara we were gunning for," Collette said staring at Gemma.

"Does it really matter? They both need to go. Now one down, one more to go. " Gemma said as she starting driving again.

Both women were quiet for a bit.

"I am just scared we opened up a can of worms. " said Collette as they pulled up in front of Diosa.

Without looking at Gemma, she got out of the car and slammed the door.

Gemma would never admit that she had been thinking the same thing herself.

* * *

"Who would do this?" Chibbs asked Jax.

Jax was staring at Tara who took a phone call in the corner of the waiting room. He wanted to go and see who she was talking to, but her body language and hushed tones caused him to stay right where he was.

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out. My sons just witnesses someone they love get hit by car. Abel has seen so much in his life…"

Jax stopped as he thought of the violence his son had already been a part of and he was only five. He could not let himself think about the danger he has put his own family in. He shook the thoughts out of his head and turned his attention back to Chibbs.

"We find the bastards responsible and you let me deal with them." Chibbs said.

The fear in Chibb's face was now replaced with blind hatred and fury. Jax knew Chibbs did not get this way over just anyone. He finally had to ask.

"Are you in love with her?"

Chibbs just stared at Jax and Jax got his answer.

"Ok." He knows what he would of done if it was Tara who was lying on an operating table like Gina was. What he did to Kohn would be a summer breeze compared to what he would do to those bastards. He would help not only his wife, but his best friend get the retaliation they needed.

Chibbs was about to walk away when they both heard Tara hang up with phone. She slowly got up from her wheelchair and unsteadily walked towards Jax and Chibbs. They both went to meet her halfway.

"Babe, you need to stay in the chair. I know you are worried about Gina, but you need to…"

"We have bigger things to worry about then me."

Tara's voice was shaking and she reached for Jax's hand.

"Dad is on his way to Charming."

And with that, the dam of tears broke and Tara collapsed into Jax's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

_Beep ._

_Beep._

_Beep_.

Each beep brought both hope and anxiety to Tara. The heart rate monitor's constant, steady beep let her know that Gina was still alive, although barely. It let her know that Gina miraculously made it through surgery; however the prognosis was still poor. It let her know how much of a fighter her friend was and that she was not going to die easily. Tara held Gina's bandaged hand and gently tapped her finger on the back of Gina's hand to the rhythm of the beeps.

But the beeps also scared her. Each beep was one more second closer to James Caralino walking through the doors of the ICU. Once that happened, Tara knew all hell was going to break loose.

"Only family is allowed in the ICU, and you are not family Dr. Knowles."

A fresh faced, pre-pubescent nurse had said to Tara earlier as she tried to wheel herself into ICU. If Margaret had not intervened when she did, and explained the circumstances, Tara was fairly certain that the nurse's blood would be on her hands. But Tara knew once Dad arrived, blood would flood the streets of Charming. James would stop at nothing to figure out who had hurt his daughter.

Tara did not know how long she had been sitting there. It could of been hours or minutes, she did not know. Time had stopped when she entered the room and saw her bruised and broken friend lying in that hospital bed. Tara looked at her hand, as it was entwined with Gina's. The scars from Clay's attack were still visible. She looked at the bandage on Gina's hand. Tara could not help to wonder if they would have matching scars. It is funny the things the mind wonders to, when the real word becomes too much to bear.

"Babe?" she heard, breaking herself out of the thought of matching scars.

She stopped staring at their hands and turned around to see Jax and Chibbs standing at the door. She was confused on how they got back here, since Nurse Ratchett was guarding the door to the ICU.

She wondered if Jax had flirted with the nurse to get in here. She wondered if had flashed that pretty smile and did his signature wink and made that bitch of a nurse chuckle.

"Ok, just for you." The nurse probably said to Jax as she allowed him and Chibbs behind the locked door of the ICU.

Tara looked back at Gina, squeezing her hand harder. This was all my fault, Tara thought to herself. If she had never called Gina, none of this would of happened. But then again, if Jax would of left when he promised then Tara would not have the scars on her hand and none of the subsequent events would of happened.

Once again, everything came back to Jax and SAMCRO.

_Beep ._

_Beep._

_Beep_.

The beep brought Tara back to the present. She looked at their hands one more time before turning back to Jax and Chibbs, still curious how they got into the ICU.

"Margaret let us come back here," Jax said as if he was reading her mind.

Tara turned her attention to Chibbs. His face was ashen as he was staring at Gina. He slowly walked towards her as if any sudden movement would bring her pain. He got close to the bed and stopped, his gaze never leaving her bruised face, the ventilator sticking out of her mouth.

"Tara?" Jax said again.

"Go home," Tara said to him. "Go check on the boys, they need once of us tonight."

Jax knew that Tara was right. The boys had seen so much and needed the reassurance of a parent. Jax walked over to Tara. He bent down to her wheelchair and put his hand on her stomach. He felt her tense under his touch.

"Babe," he said gently putting his hands on her face and turning it towards him. Tara turned to him with blank eyes and emotionless eyes. The look scared Jax.

He placed his forehead on hers.

"We will find who did this. And we will take care of them."

"Dead, Jax. I want them dead." Tara said to him matter of factly as she pulled her face out of his hands. Tara stared at Jax straight in the eyes.

"This ends now Jax. After I am healed and we find out who did this to Gina, I am taking the boys and getting the hell out of this cesspool. If you want to come great, if not…" she trailed off. Tara glanced back at Gina. She turned back to Jax.

"I am not begging anymore Jax. You either come or you don't. "

And with that, she turned back towards Gina.

Jax looked up at Chibbs. Chibbs was still starting blankly at Gina. He knew there was no pulling him out of this room. Jax put his hand on Tara's should and walked out of the room.

As he made his way down the hallway, his phone vibrated. He looked down at his phone and an unrecognized number.

"Yea, "he said, picking it up.

"Mr. Teller. This is James Caralino. I would ask that you meet me at your Redwody studios. I know you are leaving the hospital now. I know it should take you only 15 minutes to get to the studios. Please do not keep me waiting. And please, come alone. This is a family matter. "

With that, the phone went dead.

* * *

_Beep ._

_Beep._

_Beep_.

Tara did not even notice when Jax left the room. She did not care. This was about Gina. Gina, who might not make it through the night if Dr. Namid's perdiction came through.

She had a sudden sense of de'jav'u. It was not too long ago that she was holding Gina's hand in a hospital room. But at that time it was Dad on the other side of the bed. Dad, who would be here soon...

The sound of a chair moving across the floor snapped Tara out of the blood curdling visions she had in her head as Chibbs moved a chair over to the other side of the bed. He sat down and softly picked up her other non-bandage hand.

Tara knew there would be no scars on that hand.

"Do you love her?" Tara asked without thinking.

Chibbs did not answer Tara's question. He just softly stroked her hand. But Tara could tell. If Gina was going to die in that room, at least she would be surrounded by two people who loved her.

_Beep ._

_Beep._

_Beep_.

* * *

Jax arrived at Redwoody in fourteen minutes.

He got off his bike and made his way into the studio. At first he thought he was alone, the studio enveloped in the darkness of the night. As he made his way towards the set of _Hairy Cooter and the Anal Loving Muggle_, Redwoody's newest production, he could see smoke billowing from a cigar.

The light quickly turned on and Jax was now square in the middle of a Harry Potter themed porno set.

After adjusting himself to the now bright lights of the set, he could see someone smoking a cigar, four large men and two men tied up on the floor.

"Mr. Teller I presume?"

James Caralino stepped out of the darkness, smoking his cigar. He was now blocking Jax's view and he could not see who was tied up on the floor. Was it one of Jax's guys? Innocents?

A bad feeling that had started growing as soon as Jax got that phone call, was now threatening to overcome Jax. He was alone in the studios with either a friend or a foe. Jax was completely out of his element and much unprepared.

Jax was surprised at the appearance of the head of the Caralino crime family. He thought after watching _The Godfather_ and _Goodfella's_, he would know what to expect, but James was nothing like any Mafia movie Jax saw on cable.

Instead of wearing a fancy suit, he was dressed in sensible khakis, a pull over blue sweater and boat shoes. His hair was not greased back and black, but rather dirty blonde with streaks of grey visible in the thick wavy locks on top of his head. He was on the short side, with Jax having at least an inch or two over him. If Jax did not know any better and was not familiar with the backstory of the Caralino family, Jax would think of him as a lawyer or insurance salesman. Not the head of the most notorious crime family to ever run Chicago.

"Yes," Jax said, hesitantly.

James stepped closer to Jax and held out his hand to shake it.

"James Caralino." He said shaking Jax's hand.

"It is nice to meet the man who not only owns the heart of my darling Tara, but also killed the son of a bitch who almost killed my baby."

James was still shaking his hand, as Jax thought to give him an update on his daughter's condition.

"Gina is in ICU…"

"Oh I know all about my daughter's condition, I have been in touch with the hospital and this won't take long. I know Tara won't leave her bedside."

James stepped out of the way so Jax could now see who was tied up on the floor. Don and Mickey were bound and gagged, but neither were fighting the restraints.

"My sons…" Jax said as he realized he did not know who were watching the boys. He had called Brooke to relieve Don and Mickey, but he did not know when or if she ever got there.

"Your sons are home with Brooke. Also, two of you guys are stationed at your house. Rat and Quinn? I had Brooke call them to come stay with her. Rightfully so, she did not trust me or my men. She had called someone named Bobby. He had them stationed at the door before we even left. I advised your men that this was a private, family discussion. They are out back, probably looking through the windows now. They know what my objective is here. But we could not get a hold of a Mr. Chibbs, but I hear he has taken a liking to my daughter. "

"You were at my house?" Jax asked with a touch of anger in his tone, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I had to deal with this problem first, before I go see my daughter and I wanted to have a quick chat with you. Please know your sons and Tara are in no danger. There are no words to describe my adoration for your wife. If I did not understand your way of life, I would like to put my fist through your face for even thinking of another woman when you have Tara. "

James walked back towards Don and Mickey.

"But see, these two had one responsibility. Keep my daughter safe and they failed."

Without a hesitation, James removed a gun from the back of his khakis and before Jax could even comprehend what was going on, he shot both Don and Mickey point blank in the head.

James turned back towards Jax, without even missing a step.

"I love Tara as if she was my own. But you Jax, I don't know you but I think we have one common goal. Find the bastards who tried to kill my daughter. I checked around Chicago. None of this was from my end. None of my dealings caused this. So something in this town caused my daughter to almost meet her maker and I think if we work together, we could find people responsible and deal with them in a quick and just manner."

James handed the gun back to one of the men. Jax just stared at the two pools of blood that were now merging into one ocean of crimson underneath sign that said "Slutsmead". The brutality shocked even Jax, but a small piece of him understood. Gina almost died on Don and Mickey's watch.

"I am going to go see my daughter now. Would you care to accompany me Jax? You will need to take Tara home. In her condition, she should not sit at a hospital all night. And i won't let anything happen to either her or my grandchild. Don't worry about the mess; it will be cleaned up before the first actress arrives on set. As for DNA or any other evidence, I am sure this place is already covered in it."

James turned and nodded at two of his men who were now putting on latex gloves and unrolling sheets of plastic, while another two started walking towards the exit.

"Can you lead the way? We are still unsure of the streets of Charming," James said as he patted Jax on the back.

Jax looked one more time at Don and Mickey before following James and his men out the door. As the exited Redwoody, Jax saw Booby, Tig and Happy already on their bikes and ready to go. With a quick nod to his guys, Jax jumped on his bike and led James Caralino through the streets of Charming.


	14. Chapter 14

"Sweetheart?"

The hairs on the back of Tara's neck stood up. She knew that voice. She felt his presence without even turning around.

Dad was now in Charming.

Tara gave one last look to Gina, who still remained critical. She let her eyes go to Chibbs, who still had not let go of Gina's hand. Chibbs was looking behind her at the man he did not recognize standing in the doorway.

Tara stood up and turned around. James was standing in the doorway with Jax behind him. He was painfully looking at his bruised and beaten daughter. A lone tear slid down his check. Tara saw him cry once before. When Kohn had attacked Gina and put her in a coma, Tara had called James. She had found his number listed in Gina's phone as sperm donor. Tara knew about the estrangement and was not sure if he would even come to the hospital. When Tara explained who she was and the situation, he rushed right to the hospital. However, when he arrived, Gina had been rushed into surgery. Tara and James made their acquaintances in the surgical waiting room and it was up to Tara to explain what had happened.

While the night of her surgery dragged on, James spoke of his regret that he had banished his only daughter. He blamed himself that she had ended up with Kohn and swore if she made it out alive, he would do anything in his power to fix their broken relationship. When she woke up, he was a man of his word. It took Gina a while to come around. As she recovered, she lived back at her father's house since she required care and physical therapy. She called Tara everyday complaining about her father and how he was smothering her and trying to control her again. Once she could live on her own, Gina moved back in with Tara. James kept trying to control the direction of Gina's life, but she was having none of it. Finally after drinking too much wine and taking an extra pain pill, Gian lost all inhibitions and flipped out on her father. She made it very clear that if he wanted to be in her life, he need to let her live her life. Being a man who never went back on her word, he laid off and let Gina make her own choices, but Gina always had a feeling that he was still controlling things behind the scene.

Tara was constantly playing referee between James and Gina. When she left for Charming, she wondered who would now take that role.

"Hi Dad," Tara said as she walked towards James' outstretched arms. James wrapped her arms around Tara and rested his head on hers.

He kissed Tara's forehead and let go and looked at her.

"I met your sons tonight. They are amazing, just like their mother."

Tara looked at James confused.

"Your husband will explain later. Now, it is time you get home. You are in no condition to sit here any longer. Gina told me who sick you were and how she..."

James's voice trailed off as he looked again at Gina. Tears reappeared in his eyes. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. He looked at Tara again.

"Go home and hug your boys. Jax will take you. And besides, it will give me sometime to get to know Mr. Telford here."

James walked passed Tara, around the hospital bed and approached Chibs, who had stood up.

"James Caralino, Gina's father." he said grabbing Chibb's hand in a firm shake.

"Phillip Telford."

James let go and slowly walked back towards Tara, while gazing at Gina's still body.

Jax walked up behind Tara and put his hands on her shoulder. She barely felt him, but did not flinch from his embrace.

James took Tara's hand in his.

"Go home. Come back tomorrow. If anything changes, I will call you. Please Tara, take care of my grandchildren."

He kissed Tara on the cheek and guided her towards Jax. Taking one last look at her friend, Tara made a silent prayer that this would not be the last time she saw her. She tried to move, but she felt that her feet were cemented to the floor.

Jax, realizing that he needed to be the strong one, took Tara's hand and guided her out of the hospital room.

When the door closed, James took the seat that Tara had been occupying. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"This is the second time i have done this. First time, her ex-husband put her in a hospital bed."

Chibbs held Gina's other hand. He looked over at James as he was wrapping his daughter's hand in his, tears again in his eyes.

"She told me about Kohn and what he did to her."

James put down Gina's hand.

"So i am certain to say that you will help me find the people responsibility for this?"

Chibbs looked square in James's eyes.

"And make them pay for this."

James nodded.

He stroked the back of Gina's hand before turning to Chibbs again.

"So, Mr. Telford, tell me about yourself."

* * *

Gemma was in the office of TM when the phone rang.

She looked again at the picture of Abel and Thomas on her desk. She missed her boys so much her body ached for them. She wondered if this was the phone call that Gina was dead. She wished it was Tara in the parking lot. This would of been so much easier if Tara was the first to go.

"TM Garage."

"We made a mistake Gemma.'

The drunk voice of Collette came through the line.

"Collette?"

"He loves her Gemma. He is going to kill us. We are dead."

A fear Gemma has never felt, bubbled in her gut. She was certain Jax would never hurt her. But Collette was a different story. Maybe that is why Gemma got her involved with this. Make her the sacrificial lamb.

"No one is going to find out, as long as we keep our mouths shut..."

"He is going to find out. Jax will know. And we will die Gemma."

The door of the office opened and startled Gemma."

"Shit,' she screamed and almost dropped the phone.

"Damn Gemma, you don't scare that easily," Bobby said. He closed the door behind him and pulled out a cigarette.

"Lay off the caffeine."

Gemma quickly regained her composure and realized that Collette was now sobbing on the end of the phone

"I gotta go."

Gemma quickly hung up the phone.

"What are you doing here?"

Bobby walked in and sat on the couch.

"Be prepared Gemma, a shitstorm is about to hit Charming." And with that, Bobby filled Gemma in on the days events.

* * *

Tara was quiet on the way home, just staring out the window. All she could see was Gina getting hit by that car. All she could hear was the scream of Gina and the cry of Abel as he witnessed his aunt get hit. All she could feel was James's lips on her forehead and know that death was coming to the streets of Charming. She was too tired to cry, to angry to talk and too scared to even think.

When they got home, she ignored Brooke and Rat who were in the living room and went to the nursery.

Jax sent them home and followed Tara.

He found her on the rocking chair with her hands on her stomach. He pale and dazed expression almost drove Jax to his knees. He had never seen his strong girl look so weak. And deep down inside he knew the club caused it. Seeing her so weak and vulnerable, Jax finally made up his mind and decided she and his kids were leaving Charming as soon as this was over and they found Gina's attacker. And he hoped to God he was going with them.

"Babe, " he said. "You have to eat. You have not eaten all day."

Tara still did not move.

In that moment, Jax knew no words or meals would help. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He left Tara alone for a moment and went to their bedroom. He removed his kutte and his jeans and when he took off the white t-shirt, he realized it had blood on it. He wadded up the shirt and threw it in the trash. He changed into sweatpants and walked into Abel's room. He picked up the sleeping toddler and brought him into his and Tara's bed. He went back into the nursery and saw that Tara still had not moved from the rocking chair. Without speaking a word, he picked Thomas up from his crib and brought him into their room. Tara realized what Jax was doing and like she was on auto-pilot, she followed.

Jax laid Thomas down next to Abel in the center of the bed. He turned his attention back to Tara. She was still staring off into space. He saw that her clothes too had blood on them. He went to a drawer and took some of his clothes out, since her bags sat in the living room unpacked. He removed her shirt and helped her out of her jeans. As he bent down to remove her socks, he kissed her stomach. She did not react. He helped her into his clothes and guided her to her side of the bed. He helped her slide in and covered her with the blanket. He kissed her forehead and walked around to his side. He got into bed, turned off the light and rolled on his side. He reached his arm over the boys to find that Tara's hand was waiting for him. He threaded his fingers with hers.

"I love you." he said, not expecting an answer back.

"I love you too." she whispered. Jax heard her cuddle up next to Abel and soon, sleep overtook them both.

* * *

"Charming PD."

" I have a tip on a the hit and run at St. Thomas's today," a male voice said to the dispatcher.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stop it Tommy, Mommy is seepin."

Tara had her eyes closed, but the sweet sound of son's innocent words roused her from her catatonic state. She did not know if she really had slept the night before; she had heard every breath and slight snore of the three boys lying next to her. However, she also had dream-like visions of the previous days horror. She kept seeing Gina getting plowed over by the black Tahoe. She kept feeling James's kiss on her forehead and the cold shiver it sent to her soul. Although these visions had cause her feelings of dread that she had never experienced before, she was still in the same position that Jax had laid her in the night before-her arm still reaching for fingers that were no longer there.

Tommy kept rubbing Tara's arm, trying to get her attention. While Abel, ever a Mommy's boy, was trying to let Tara have a few more minutes of sleep. Tara opened her eyes and saw her two babies looking right at her. The sun was shinning into the open window and Tara could smell coffee coming from the kitchen. She did not see Jax and knew he was probably already up and getting ready.

"Morning my babies," she said, slowing moving her stiff arms out so her boys could climb in them.

Both Abel and Tommy cuddled in Tara's embrace. She kissed both of their heads and held on to the only two good things in her life.

"Mommy?" Abel said after a few minutes. "Is Aunt GiGi ok?"

Tara closed her eyes and tried to think of what to say to her son. Did she tell him the truth? Tell this sweet five year old that is Aunt was probably going to die. Or does she fill his head with a fairy tale that Gina was going to be fine and that this would have a happy ending? She was torn.

"Abel, Aunt GiGi is in the hospital and doctors are doing everything they can to make her better." Jax said from the door.

Jax had come to the doorway just as the boys were snuggling with Tara. To him, there really was not a more beautiful site in the world than that of his pregnant wife and his boys. When Abel had asked his question, Jax could see the look of fear and uncertainty on Tara's face. He needed to be the strong one now. It was only fair.

"Ok Daddy, " Abel said, burrowing himself more in Tara's arms. Tara looked at Jax and sent him a silent thank you. Jax walked into the room and towards the bed. He locked eyes with Tara as if he was asking permission to invade this sacred space. When she did not send him away, he got into their bed and pulled Tommy towards him.

"But why did someone hurt Aunt Gigi? She is so nice. Nice people should not be hurt." Abel said from the protective arms of his mother.

Jax and Tara locked eyes again, once again unsure how to soothe this obviously hurting child.

Jax cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Abel, sometimes bad things happen to good people. I don't know why it just does. But I need you to know something. Once Aunt GiGi gets better..." Jax got silent and looked straight at Tara. He wanted her to know that he was serious and nothing was going to stop what he had to say next.

"All of us, me, you, Tommy, Mommy, we are going to move away from here. We are going to go on an adventure. Just the four..five of us. And on this adventure," Jax started saying as Tara looked at him in shock and awe.

"Nothing will ever hurt you, or Tommy, or Mommy, or the new baby."

Tara could not believe that Jax had told Abel about his plan to leave. Would it really happen this time? Tara wanted to ask, but she knew they had bigger things to worry about.

Abel gave Jax a puzzled look, as if he wanted to ask more questions but even his five-year old mind knew it was better to stay silent.

"Can Aunt GiGi come on our adventure?"

Jax reached out for Abel and he almost reluctantly crawled out of Tara's embrace to his father's willing grasp.

"Sure buddy."

Jax hugged his eldest son, while looking at Tara. Tommy had taken up Abel's vacancy in Tara's arms and was looking like he wanted to fall asleep. Tara stroked his soft blonde hair, while a loan tear fell down her cheek. Jax reached up and gently wiped it away. Without thinking, Tara nuzzled her head into Jax's hand.

* * *

At the same time Jax and Tara were reassuring their boys that everything would be ok, Chief Unser was circling a parking lot in Lodi. He had received an anonymous tip the night before about a black Chevy Tahoe being abandoned behind a warehouse. Although this was out of his jurisdiction, he knew he better take a look at it since this involved the Sons.

He noticed the Tahoe in the back of the parking lot, under a few dead trees. He pulled up next to it and instantly saw the damage to the front end. He parked his cruiser and got out of the car. He knelt down next to damaged bumper and could see blood on it. He knew that this was the car that had run down Gina Caralino in the St. Thomas's parking lot. He picked up his cell and called Jax.

* * *

They were still lying in bed, the four of them as Abel was telling them a story about motorcycles and Santa Claus. Tommy had indeed fallen asleep in his mother's arms. Tara knew she should be going to the hospital but she wanted to embrace the peace of her boys for a few more moments before she had to face reality.

Jax cell phone rang, just as Abel was asking why it could not be Christmas everyday. He grudgingly reached in his pocket and saw the number. He picked it up instantly as Tara quieted down Abel.

"It's not a good time..." he started to say before the voice on the other end cut him off

"What? Where?"

The voice on the other end filled Jax in on something that Tara could not hear.

"Don't touch anything, I am on my way."

He hung up the phone and looked at Tara.

"They found the truck. I am going there now."

Tara looked at her boys and looked back at Jax.

"I am coming with you," she said as she carefully moved Tommy to the middle of the bed.

"No Tara.."

Tara looked at with a resolution he had only seen once before and that was the day before when she told him she was leaving Charming with or without him.

"Yes, Jax. I am."

He looked back at a confused Abel and a sleeping Thomas.

"The boys..."

"Daycare."

Jax let out a sigh of defeat. As Tara moved her way towards the bathroom, he noticed her put her hand on her still flat stomach.

"Are you feeling ok? The nauseas, the baby?"

Tara had almost forgotten about herself and the baby. She felt utterly numb.

"I will be fine once this is over and we are long gone from this place."

Without saying anything more, she went to go get changed.

* * *

In the hospital, Chibbs had fallen asleep at Gina's bedside, when he awoke with a start. He looked around the room and saw the chair that James had occupied was empty. He could not tell what had awaken him from a deep sleep. It wasn't till he saw Gina's finger move against his hand that he got his answer.


	16. Chapter 16

Jax knelt down in front of the damaged bumper. They had arrived at the parking lot in Lodi and noticed that it was completely deserted. The only car in the lot was the Tahoe they had pulled up in front of. Unser was standing guard, but they were completely isolated. The sounds of birds chirping cut through the silence as he walked towards the damaged vehicle. He could see the blood smeared across the bottom of the bumper and the dent made my Gina's body. He shook his head at the memory and stood up. He turned and faced his scared wife and confused sheriff.

"This looks like the car that hit Gina. I doubt there are two damaged black Chevy Tahoes with blood on the bumper."

Tara stared at the bumper and silently replayed the scene over and over in her head. The sounds, the screams, it was imprinted on her like the crow tattoo on her back.

"Did you look inside?" Jax asked Unser.

"Couldn't see through the tinted windows. Doors and windows are locked too."

Jax walked around the truck to the back windows. He took the Ka-Bar out of its sheath attached to his jeans. He used the butt of the knife to break the window. Tara flinched at the sound of the breaking glass, but still did not move.

"I guess warrants and due process still mean nothing to you?" Unser quipped as Jax stepped on the glass.

Jax ignored the old law man. He reached through the broken glass and unlocked the door. As soon as he open the care door, the smell of bleach and cleaner hit his nostrils. He winced as the stench infiltrated his seneses. He noticed that the back cloth seats and floor were thoroughly vacuumed and the leather door panel was wiped cleaned. He reached around the front seat and unlocked the driver's side door. He opened the door and removed his sunglasses. The front and passenger seat look like the back seats. The vacuum marks were still visible.

"Nothing here," Jax said after a few tense moments of silence.

Tara was still staring that bumper, barely registering Jax's words. She knew it was not going to be this easy to find whoever was responsible for this. The car, she knew, would lead to a dead end.

"What do you want me to do with the car?" Unser asked Jax as he closed the door and faced the former Sheriff.

"Call it in. There is nothing here. It was probably stolen, but i doubt that will help us find who did this."

Jax turned his attention to Tara. He thought he saw some glimpse of life in her this morning while she was cuddling with her boys. But that light extinguished when they pulled up to the car and the sight of blood brought back every detail.

"Come on babe, lets get to the hospital."

Once again, Tara was stuck to the blacktop. All she could do was stare at the smear of blood on the bumper. This car was responsible for the devastation that had occurred the day before. However they were no closer to finding out who the driver was.

She felt Jax's fingers on her hand. She looked down and saw that he had intertwined his fingers with hers, like he had did when she was in the hospital. Without thinking, she allowed him to lead her to their car.

"Call it in, get it processed for fingerprints. I doubt you will find anything. But if you do..."

"I know," said Unser as Jax opened the passenger door and guided Tara into the front seat.

"But if i find something and tell you who did this, will you allow the law to take its course?"

Jax closed the door and flashed Unser a look.

"Stupid question," said the old law man, as he picked up his radio and called the dispatcher.

* * *

As they were driving back to the hospital, Tara was silently staring out the window. Jax tried talking to her, but there was no breaking the silence.

"Are you feeling ok? Do you want to get something to eat?"

There was no answer; only the blank stare of a women who had seen too much.

Finally, Jax could not take anymore of the silence. He pulled off the highway down a deserted road.

He put the car into park and turned to Tara, who showed no signs of reacting to the detour.

"Where are you with this?"

Tara who had been staring out the window, slowly turned her head and faced Jax.

"I am no where." she said lifelessly and in a whisper.

"Tara, I will handle this. You need to trust me and let me take care of who did this to Gina..."

"I am no where because I don't belong here." she said, interrupting Jax.

"i don't want to be here. I hate who I am here. I hate what has been done to us here." she said with passion and venom in her words, the lifeless women from a moment ago was now replaced with an angry mother.

Jax looked at her, finally seeing the real her. No longer was she that scared little girl that he needed to protect from a drunk daddy. She was a strong woman, and she was angry.

"You choose to come back to Charming. You choose this life. I never put my life on you. You came back to me."

"That was my mistake," she said.

Jax flinched as she said those words.

"Jax look at our lives. Look at our sons. I can't even begin to express how much i loathe Charming. How much I loathe SAMCRO. How much i loathe your mother. I faked a pregnancy and a miscarriage to get out of this hell hole. I pretended that our baby died so I could leave this place. Does that not tell you how much i hate our life here?"

For the first time since Tara returned, Jax finally saw her honesty. And it scared the shit out of him. He knew she would thrive outside of Charming and so would his sons. But him, he didn't know if he would do so well. The truth was Tara was always better than him. Would be better without him. He knew it. And that scared him more than he was willing to admit

She removed her seatbelt and sat straight up. She looked as if she was ready to run, but Jax knew she was preparing for a fight. A fight that Jax knew he would lose.

"I love you. I love you more than I love myself. You fucked Ima, Wendy, Collete and I still loved you. You murder and steal and sell guns and i love you. You choose SAMCRO and your mother over me and I still love you. But i don't love you more than i love my sons. More than this baby. I love them more. I choose them Jax. I choose them and that is why we are leaving as soon as Gina is better. You can promise Abel all you want, but i don't believe you. I will never believe you until you prove it. Until we still the leaving Charming sign in the distance."

At this point she was in Jax's face, so close that he felt her hot breath stinging on his cheeks.

"Your best friend is dead. My best friend is in the hospital. My hand is dead. Donna is dead. Half-sack, Kozik. How much more do we have to lose? I love you Jax but i choose life. I choose our boys. I want to choose you, but if SAMCRO is part of you than I don't choose you."

She sat back in the seat, a lone tear falling down her face.

Jax could not take seeing her cry again. Without thinking he grabbed her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers. He could feel her resisting his kiss as he pressed his lips against her. But he faught it and soon, she relaxed in his touch and allowed their tongues to meet with an urgency he never felt before. This was the first time they had kissed since the night they conceived their unborn child.

After a minute, he unwillingly broke the kiss, but kept his hands on her face. He looked her in the eyes. She was choosing their kids, and he was choosing her. She followed him and now it was time for him to follow her.

"We are leaving. As soon as I find out who his responsible for Gina. I choose you. I choose our kids. I choose us. "

Tara looked at him with uncertainty and lust in her eyes. She leaned in again and this time the kiss was slow and meaningful. The urgency was gone, but this time, there was tenderness that Jax had not felt in a long time. He gently caressed her face as he kissed his wife, and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

He was about to run his fingers through her hair, when Tara ripped her lips away from his. She turned and quickly opened the door and ran out of the car. Jax thought she was running and got out of the car to follow her.

"Tara, stop..." he started to say when he saw her hunched over and vomiting in the grass by the side of the road.

"Oh baby," he said walking up behind her and starting to rub her back.

After a few moments, Tara finished throwing up and turned to him. She had turned a shade of green he had never seen and before he could say anything, she became unsteady on her feet.

"We need to get you back to the hospital." he said, helping her stand back up.

"You are in no condition to be dealing with all of this."

Tara looked as if she was going to fight him, but she didn't have it in her. She had not eaten and the stress of the situation was taking its toll on her already weakened body. She had to think of the baby, even if she didn't want to take care of herself.

Jax helped her back to the car, opened the door and buckled her back in.

He walked around the car and got in the drivers seat.

"Thanks for not puking on me," he said as he pulled back onto the main road.

Tara turned to him and managed a weak smile.

"I kinda wish I did." she said with the little strength she had left.

Jax smiled as they drove back towards to Charming.

* * *

Bobby made his was into the burnt out shell of the old clubhouse. The insurance adjuster was coming the next day and he was making sure that there was a path they could walk. Jax had originally said he would be there, but with the events of the past 24 hours, Bobby knew he should take care of it. The quicker they got the money, the quicker they could rebuild.

As he entered the clubhouse, he saw Tig standing at what would of been the bar when the clubhouse was once whole. Tig looked shaken and Bobby was curious as why he was there.

"What are you doing in here, brother?" Bobby asked Tig.

Tig turned and faced Bobby, with a look of panic on his face.

"I made a mistake," he said and started talking.

* * *

Gemma was on her second joint when her cell phone rang. The sound cut through the quiet of her dining room.

She thought it was Collete again, but noticed the number was St. Thomas.

"Yea," she said.

"Gemma, it's Tammy. Tara was admitted again and her friend is awake. Thought you would want to know."

With that, the line went dead.


End file.
